What women want
by firequeen
Summary: Vaughn gets an electric shock as he is able to hear the thoughts of Women around the world. Using these powers he learnt someone is trying to kill sydney but can he stop this person in time?
1. Accident

Authors note: Hello people. Well I'm back WISHING THAT MICHAEL VARTAN WAS MINE. (But he aint. Also I'm not going to let myself go there.) The film of 'what women want' gave me an idea for an alias fanfic. I don't know why it came to me but it reminds me of the funny edged Buffy episodes. Vaughn realises that after a shock he has changed is it him mentally or physically!!!!!! So here it is.  
  
What women want!  
  
"Now lets remind me again. Why the hell do you want me to fix this plug?"  
  
Vaughn said to Weiss who sat there patiently watching him. Vaughn's eyebrow motioned While he looked up at his partner.  
  
"Cause I cant be bothered my god damn self!" Weiss' eyes met Vaughn's as he replied.  
  
"And I'm meant to risk my life and my world that I live on because of this faulty plug!"  
  
"Yeah come on man its not going to hurt you" Weiss sighed while he spoke.  
  
Weiss sat down in front of Vaughn observing how he was looking at the plug and then at him.  
  
"And what is this plug for?!" Weiss slammed his hand on the table looking at Vaughn.  
  
"For god damn sakes! This wire is attached to radio, radio plays music. Any other information you need to know like what shop it was purchased and even the manufacturing date--"  
  
"Ok Weiss I got the point you want me to fix the so enformous wire and plug" Vaughn put his hands up. Trying to rebound the anger that Vaughn was sending at him.  
  
"Thank God you're finally speaking English"  
  
"Oh do want to hear another language. Bonjour Weiss j'empelle Michael j'habite los angles dans état unis. J'Dore la agentif (translation: Hi Weiss my name is Michael I live in Los Angeles in America, I love my agent.)  
  
"Yeah we know your French Vaughn! Wait what was the last part?  
  
"None of your business anyways back to fixing this radio plug"  
  
Vaughn picked up the screw driver as it seemed like he was going to attack the plug when he simply dealt with the matter that was at hand.  
  
"Weiss brush me up in science what's the earth wire again, because that's probably where the problem is at"  
  
"Hey man no questions of science should come near my brains do remember my score for that then."  
  
"Yeah actually I do. I think it the brown it looks earthy" Vaughn said pointing at the wire, as he looked up at weiss in confusion.  
  
"Actually I think the light green and yellow classifies as an earth wire, and to think about it we had seminars on this"  
  
"Sydney was right you never learn anything in seminars. But I'm trusting you" "actually I don't that's it my brain says brown wire"  
  
Vaughn looked at Weiss as he stuck the screwdriver into the Plug and was greeted by a great electrical serge pass through his body. Weiss ran over to Vaughn pulling him away from the plug. Vaughn looks dazed at Weiss. "that's not supposed to happen" Weiss said supporting his partner.  
  
"I told you, you should have trusted me" Vaughn hit him on the shoulder. Just then Vaughn's secretary walked in.  
  
Oh here we go covering up that they are gay again. Vaughn looked at his secretary but she had not spoken and her lips certainly didn't move. She finally said.  
  
"Barnett wants you to see her again"  
  
"Why?" Vaughn eyes met the confusion in her's.  
  
"I don't know I just pass on the messages" her face smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks anyway" she turned round to walk out the door as he heard the faint words of prick  
  
"Back at you whore" she turned around looking at him strangely as if she had heard what her mind thoughts had just said.  
  
"Why did you say that?" Weiss asked Vaughn about to clap him around the head.  
  
"What didn't you here her call me a prick and she thinks that we are gay" Vaughn felt having to explain to Weiss didn't he hear it, well were talking about Weiss here his as deaf as a doorknob.  
  
"Vaughn she didn't say anything and you really need to visit Barnett maybe Sydney is actually making you crack up"  
  
"Ha Ha Weiss very funny"  
  
Vaughn was confused how come he could hear these faint words and voices they had women's rings to them. He screwed up his face as he looked at the plug.  
  
"Vaughn you ok"  
  
"Yeah.yeah I'm fine," he said looking at the floor.  
  
What the hell is happening to me!!!! 


	2. The figuring out of mental thoughts

Authors note: Since I love this story and the idea of it, and of course the lovely reviews I got from you guys. I thought I would get this chapter out there. I hope you like it. Sorry this story aint developing as fast as you and I wish it were, but because I'm revising for my Gcse's and don't have enough time to put a lot effort in. I know I'm writing really short chapters but they will get longer trust me. But I promise in the next chapter is where all the fun begins. I should get out the next chapter out by Monday. (hopefully.) But until then you can review (they really make me happy. ^_^) or read my other story. (Sorry that's a little promotional thing I'm working on). So here it goes. Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Going to Barnett  
  
Vaughn opened his office door. He gripped the handle while a blast of voices hit him. He flinched, and was in shock of how loud it was. His eyes scanned around the agency, but he suddenly came to realise that when he looked at everyone's lips, they were not moving. well except for a few, but it wasn't that much, which did not equal to the sounds he was hearing. He closed the door in front him, entering back into his office, in a frightened manner slightly shuddering a pant. Madly he turned round to Weiss who was looking at him very suspiciously.  
  
"Devlin was there he's been chasing me for days now" Vaughn said desperately trying to lie threw his teeth and explain his actions, while he looked at his alarmed partner.  
  
"What for?" he looked at me as if he was lost.  
  
"I don't know!" Weiss looked out the window  
  
"Well he's gone now" Vaughn smiled and walked out the door.  
  
" Hey Weiss" He called back as he went into the office "Is everyone talking very loudly?"  
  
"Yeah Vaughn they are all so loud" Weiss said sarcastically "Come on Mike you could practically hear a pin drop outside. Now get to Barnett now" Weiss pointed to her door across from the office. Vaughn smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
He wondered what was going on. How come he couldn't hear the loud speaking when he was in his office with Weiss, but he could hear it now and it frightened him.  
  
Ok get it together Vaughn. Maybe you need to lay down, take some pills and it would all be gone when you wake up. You know what! I bet this is a dream. Pinch yourself Vaughn, I dare you pinch yourself to see if this is all a dream.  
  
Vaughn pinched himself and it hurt.  
  
Fuck it's not a dream. he thought over the loud speaking, which was going on already. Suddenly he bumped into someone. "sorry" the woman looked at him. He picked her voice out in particular from the haystack of thoughts  
  
'god I wish he could bump into me more often'  
  
Vaughn turned back shocked as all these words were going through his head as he looked at women.  
  
'oh there goes sexy'  
  
'gosh I wish he could be my handler' Vaughn looked sharply around.  
  
'would anybody notice that I just pissed myself'  
  
'I need sex, I need sex. Ooh, you could give me some sex' Vaughn looked around.  
  
' He doesn't notice me, he never notices me' Vaughn smiled at the women who worked on the desk, who he never noticed before. ' Oh my God he noticed me, he noticed me keep it cool just smile back' she gave a weird up twisted smile at Vaughn, he looked weirdly her and continued walking. 'Great you blew it you totally blew it. Now you're back to square one hiring escorts to go to thanksgiving with ma and pa.'  
  
He walked on laughing, but simultaneously at that time and moment he just realised he could tell everything she was just thinking. He stopped in his tracks and looked around he couldn't hear male voices, but he could hear the women's loud and clear. That's why he didn't hear anything when he was with Weiss. Another female colleague went past him 'wanker. You think your soooo hot!' she scowled at him.  
  
Vaughn thought to himself.  
  
Oh my, Oh no (what do you mean by oh no!!!!) oh yes.  
  
*I can hear what women want!!!!!!* 


	3. The misconception of DrBarnett

Authors note: Sorry I took so long to update I had to revise. I had a big history test yesterday and I really wanted to do well, so I had to put back the releasing of the next chapter (I'm sorry.) If you getting confused by the story, I'm really sorry, but if the words are in the brackets of '' that means they are thinking. If they are in a bracket of "" it means they are talking. Everyone thank you for your reviews. I read all of them and they made me laugh. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I want to see season 2 of Alias, but they still haven't aired in England yet. I'm about to go insane every time I go on an alias site. So plead to the sky one company to let it show because I'm feeling real agitated and the worst bit about it, it runs into my exams and my mum is not going to let me watch it (nooooo!!!!!). Has anybody seen the picture of Vaughn lying on the bed and it is either Sydney or her mother that is lying next to him. (Can someone please put my brain at ease and tell me who it is.)  
  
So get ready for another mind bending, side splitting funny written chapter. (Well I tried anyways)  
  
Barnett's office  
  
Vaughn couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought that this is a very good sign that life was going to go good for him. He was thinking about the advantage he could have. Manipulate the women that hated him in the office and have a more close contact with other women who adore him. And not being vain but he knew there were a lot. Vaughn reached at Barnett's door as he knocked and waited for an answer.  
  
" Come in" Dr Barnett cried. He opened the door leaving the sounds of womanly thoughts behind him, he watched her look him up and down.  
  
' Oh great the Agent lover is here' a faint cry echoed in Vaughn head as he looked at her. He chose to ignore it and be civil.  
  
"Mr Vaughn it's nice to see you again" she said showing him with a straight hand gesture on where to sit. Vaughn closed the door behind and sat down as he remembered the last time that he was in this ridiculous office was when Agent Steven dickhead Haladki, jealously reported him about giving Sydney a Christmas gift. I always wondered what had happened to that arsehole.  
  
"So Mr Vaughn I've once again heard about your venture with Sydney off to Taipei. Could you please explain your actions on why you helped her?" Barnett said looking him dead in the eyes.  
  
'If he says anything along the lines of I needed to help her, I handle her and I'm the only person she can talk to, I'm reporting it to Mr Devlin, screw privacy.'  
  
He looked at her while her mind calculated on what she was going to do to him if he said the wrong things.  
  
"Well I helped her, not only because I didn't think the CIA rules were acceptable, but because I wanted to insure that this battery was not used against us in a line of battle" he looked at her sadly as he continued "My dad died following the rules and I just don't want to be so blind sighted by my own company." Vaughn looked up at her as she smiled  
  
' Haladki didn't mention that he was still sensitive about his father. Well maybe he was too busy pulsating into me. I wonder where he is.....he really used to satisfy me.'  
  
"It'll be alright Mr Vaughn" she came out with smiling.  
  
'I wondered what his father wou1d look like if he was still alive! God I hope he wasn't as gorgeous as his son or it would be an over load.'  
  
Vaughn chuckled as he heard her thoughts. What does every walking woman on this universe have a crush on me? He thought as she watched him laughing.  
  
"Mr Vaughn are you alright," Barnett said looking at him weirdly  
  
"Yeah I just get flash backs of things that make me laugh"  
  
"Oh" she said as she smiled. God I'm getting too good at lying. Vaughn thought while he stared at her. Vaughn turn back into the catholic schoolboy we all know. He thought to himself. If he wasn't mistaken this whole hearing women's thoughts thing was slowly turning him mad.  
  
"So Mr Jack Bristow helped you on your mission and directed you?"  
  
'Which reminds me I have to call him. That fuck session last night was fantastic' Vaughn broke out in hysterics as he looked at her and then looked down to scratch his head.  
  
"Yeah.um. He was the brains of the operation which is refreshing because normally that's my job" She laughed at his comment, as her pen just happened to fly out from her hand onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up slowly like she was trying to seduce him. The first button of her top was undone, and Vaughn couldn't help but simply look down at her shirt to see firm plasticity boobs under her shirt.  
  
'I hope he's looking, I hope he's looking.  
  
Vaughn turned away as she looked at him.  
  
'Great I bent over all for nothing' he had a smirk spread right out across his face.  
  
"Now agent Vaughn I'm going to ask you a question off the record"  
  
'And if you say yes I will rip your friggin heart out'  
  
Vaughn looked at her wide-eyed again as she thought it was because of the mention of question off the record but it was her mind comments. The only word that could explain this women's activity in this building is not being a physiatrist, but being the whore of Langley. Like come on who else on this earth would open it to Haladki.  
  
"Michael" she said smiling "do you have any intimate feelings for Sydney Bristow"  
  
'Please say no, please say no'  
  
"No" He said flatly. He had to put all the will and power into that one to say no and it hurt him, his heart ached to say No. No meant Yes in Vaughn's language and he looked her eyes as he detected that she knew he was lying.  
  
'He's probably lying knowing that I will report him. Maybe I should ask him to see Devlin. Well least I'll get to see that firm arse walking out of this office.'  
  
Vaughn covered his mouth trying to hold his lips together, holding in potential laughter that could have exposed him.  
  
"Maybe I should let you see Devlin, so that you come and sort an arrangement out"  
  
'Ooh Cum' she thought directly after saying the sentence before it.  
  
"Arrangement for what?"  
  
"Well for you and Sydney and Devlin to sit down and talk or maybe a single meeting with Devlin"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think you need to rethink the actions that you play as a handler, not a potential boyfriend"  
  
Her eyes looked at Vaughn searching for him to answer to her comment that she made. His face was straight, no emotion, no thought crossed his mind like it was frozen. She got up and went to her desk. He watched her, trying to read any thoughts that crossed her disgusting mind. She practically has the mind of a Soho whore sociopath.  
  
"Mr Devlin, um can Mr Vaughn come and have a visit to you talking to you about his agent and handler activities"  
  
'Yeah take him away before I have many upon many orgasms'  
  
Vaughn cringed as he imagines Barnett paralysed during an orgasm. The only words he could process were. "Eww"  
  
"Yeah sure he can come right now," Mr Devlin said over the announcing speaker.  
  
"Mr Devlin is expecting you Agent Vaughn" Michael smiled as headed towards the door.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Oh you are welcome"  
  
'No honey you are so welcome to see me anytime of the year preferably in my bed'  
  
Vaughn shuddered as he held the door handle.  
  
"Dr. Barnett, you know how you are a psychiatrist," he said looking at her as she replied.  
  
"Yes agent Vaughn I know my profession"  
  
"Then maybe you should go see one, cause word has it you have slept every man that has ever stepped foot in this office excluding me and no matter how much you wish and plead and THINK I will never come apart of your list." He walked out as the wild thoughts from every female in the agency started up again.  
  
"God that was definitely a woman going through her Horney periods at an old age"  
  
Vaughn said walking to Devlin's office.  
  
'Oh me god, me have to go down stairs and smoke some weed nah man' Vaughn looked at the women who walked past him. He was surprised while shook his head.  
  
'Oh shit I NEED to buy batteries or no private time with Mr vibrator'  
  
Vaughn approached her as he could help himself by saying.  
  
"I've got some batteries if you need some"  
  
She looked at him astonished and amazed " what do you know?" she asked as he walked past.  
  
"Everything" he said with a grin on his face. Her face looked worried while he approached Devlin's door. His secretary walked past him while he smiled at her she was chanting.  
  
"V is virgin, A is for arsehole, U is for unwanted, G is for Gay, H is for hideous N is for No brains or balls"  
  
He scowled at her. "Thanks for the nursery rhyme, bitch" he forgot how quiet the area was but remembering how loud it was in his head. He really had to learn how to keep that separate. Everyone had to look at him now they probably thinking that some was going on between him and his secretary.  
  
Vaughn knocked on Devlin's door as he heard a cry from inside.  
  
"Come in" Vaughn opened the door.  
  
"Oh Agent Vaughn I have been expecting you."  
  
He looked in the corner of the room as a face hit him as he walked in her eyes brown, her hair wiped in a ponytail behind her head. A sudden intensity built up in the room as he face hardened.  
  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ X ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So guys do you love the cheap cliffhanger I tried to put together. I realised I changed Vaughn's character a lot in this story. He has this inner child hidden in him in this story. Thanks for reading and I'll probably get out the next chapter by this time next week, that's if I haven't got major coursework. (which I doubt because I finish that kind of fast.)  
  
- Firequeen 


	4. The Sound of Death

Authors note: Sorry I did meet the time I said I would upload because coursework came crashing down on me like no tomorrow so I am desperately sorry, because if I had finished this chapter and did my coursework I would have had a major mental breakdown. And guess what it's only 6 weeks until the exam and I have 12 pieces of coursework to get in by the second week of March. Hey guys there is going to be a tiny twist in this chapter it's not one of those Oh my God ones, it just a stupid twist which I think you guys might find funny. But overall this chapter is actually playing on a serious note so sorry if you were looking for hilarious laughs in this chapter it might not happen. Guess what it Alias-in England is starting on the 2nd of March (and I have tons and tons of coursework to do.) This could maybe the last chapter until the end of the month, but keep checking to see if I update.  
  
Thanks for the reviews they are great I couldn't believe it when I looked at my reviews. I was panting, screaming and OMGing at the monitor. (Don't laugh at me this is the biggest amount of reviews I've got so far) My friends were actually scowling at me. (So thank you so much)  
  
And to the person who reviews my stories before they go on the ff.net Mallory (shiginamiangel) THANK You.  
  
Nobody's fool!  
  
Vaughn looked down at a woman who he despised and practically hated not that intensely but enough to send his mind into a breaking down fit. Only the person who killed his father could have him in this state, only Irina. His eyes pierced through as he looked at her she could practically see the fire burning his eyes and Devlin weren't having blood spilt on his nice expensive carpet.  
  
"Mr Vaughn I can understand your hostility towards her but do you think you can go through this meeting with a personal disputes out of the way." Devlin said standing up Placing his hands firmly on the table showing his authority over him  
  
'Oh my God he looks exactly like his father' Irina's thoughts spat at him mentally as he felt like he was about to lose it. He knew himself he was usually the calm casual person sometimes like to shout and make a point, but he felt like he was changing was it due to his mental problems he hoped not.  
  
Vaughn looked at her panting about to lunge at her but he had to keep his anger under touch, he just stared at the imbecile that Sydney had to call mother.  
  
"Yeah oh do you remember this face, does it look like someone you've killed. My father"  
  
Vaughn said while she turned away.  
  
"Agent Vaughn sit down" Vaughn calmed down as he looked at Devlin. He carried the seat that was placed closely to Irina's and settled it by the wall and sitting down. She sat there as he looked at her in the chains that bided her to the chair.  
  
"Do you think those chains are enough Sir" as he looked at his director.  
  
'What do you think hotshot. I say a defiant no' Irina looked at him her evil eyes prickling him even thought she was at a good distance.  
  
"Mr Vaughn stop being a pain and listen. Irina is going to be your partner in a mission that you will have to put forth with Agent Sydney Bristow, Agent Weiss has already given her a pager message"  
  
"Partners, with that witch. Argh come on no!"  
  
'Yeah honey I might end up killing you like your father. Even though he was fun' Vaughn looked at her evilly as her glare was still intense on him it was scary.  
  
"Mr Vaughn it is for something that we need, desperately to take down sd-6, I'll fill you in later but it could it could make this mission very important than it already is"  
  
"What! That you are sending me to my death. You know in that woman's mind she has every intention to kill me so I suggestion you think this through"  
  
Vaughn looked at Devlin as something struck out to him. He heard slight whispers as Devlin looked at him.  
  
'Oh god this man talks a lot of shit, but the grey hair thing is kind of sexy'  
  
'If I still was a woman I would stare at him for endless hours'  
  
The voices sounded different.  
  
Vaughn mouthed *if I was still a Woman* he looked at Devlin with the most disgusted look on his face. Vaughn had two things to shudder about one Irina had lusty but annoying thoughts of Devlin and his own boss was lusting over him. His mouth felt salty like he was going to vomit. But it had not clicked into place yet Vaughn was really slow with puzzles especially with the one he is dealing with right now.  
  
He looked towards Irina as her thoughts filled his head.  
  
'I'm Hungry. God, when is he going to shut up? I'll rather sit in a white padded room than this. Talk about torture'  
  
She stopped but then started again  
  
. But those gorgeous eyes, those eyes that just dazzle with----'  
  
"Shut up woman" Vaughn looked up at Irina as he realised that he had just said that out loud. He looked down at the carpet. Her eyes looked at him piercing her through he turned away to look at Devlin.  
  
'Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time'  
  
Vaughn's face screwed up as he heard His boss signing Britney Spears songs in his head. And that was more disturbing than it had to be. But that brought Vaughn's thoughts to a dangerous halt. Wait if I can hear Devlins thoughts doesn't that mean he's, he's a woman. Vaughn looked at Devlin suddenly feeling his lunch coming up into his throat. Think about it he's seen me in the toilet we talked and did our bit. Eww does that mean that his bit was implanted or sowed on or something.  
  
Vaughn looked at Devlin shocked.  
  
"Are you alright Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"Yes Sir I'll inform Sydney about what's happening"  
  
'Why does he call her Sydney isn't he supposed to call her Agent Bristow.' Irina thought, as he looked down at the floor wide-eyed trying not to scream out his new found secret to the world.  
  
Devlin talked into the announcing speaker.  
  
"Um can we have security agents to take Irina Derveko away?"  
  
'Ahh, um argh this is good' Devlin thought as it caused Vaughn to look up at him as he could see his arms moving in a very frantic way under the table. Devlin who was thinking that know-one noticed. He looked up to see one of his officers and a criminal looking at him in much amazement. His hand stopped moving and went on the table.  
  
'Weirdo' Irina thought but she wasn't the only one who was having those thoughts go through her head.  
  
Vaughn was still paralysed about Devlin and what he has done to himself, Maybe he's name isn't even Ben, it could be Bernadette, Benadicta or Bernice.  
  
"Michael I'll talk to you later about your behaviour but since Agent Weiss has already paged Sydney you better go"  
  
"Yeah I should, shouldn't I" Vaughn got up from his chair he was lost and confused also he felt he was in dreamland again that sign was not good he definitely couldn't be spaced out especially while at work people will be thinking that his thoughts have been invaded by Sydney Bristow well they had been most of Day but it doesn't mean that every crease in the eyebrow is about her.  
  
"Mr Vaughn" Mr Devlin called him from the office. Vaughn stuck his head back through The crack of door as he gaze met those of the evil witch.  
  
"Try to calm yourself about this mission it is needed you understand that"  
  
"Yes miss, I mean sir" Devlin looked at him, eyes furrowed at Vaughn's little slip up.  
  
'Does he know, no he couldn't'  
  
Vaughn smiled and stuck his head back through the door to face the thoughts that swarming at him at a very fast pace.  
  
He was feeling dizzy while he held on to his head.  
  
'Walk to mama honey. Walk to mama'  
  
'If Devlin found out I gave head to my agent he would kill me'  
  
'I need to change my pad'  
  
'Do I stink?' Vaughn watched the woman sniffing her armpits.  
  
"Can everybody stop thinking, for one second or maybe forever?" he shouted not being able to hear himself, but these dizzy spells that he kept on having were getting worse. He once again could not separate the thoughts from words that were said it was becoming a problem for him. The thoughts stopped. Everything was dead quiet as everybody looked at him.  
  
'Weirdo, I don't know why I like him so much' a voice said faintly  
  
'Oh my God he shouted do it again, do it again?'  
  
Vaughn fumed as he walked away. Just then there was a ring tone echoing through the room.  
  
Vaughn realised it was his ring tone and took it out of his pocket looking at the display.  
  
"Syd, I'm nearly there"  
  
"Oh I was calling you about being held up in traffic, are you held up in traffic"  
  
"No I'm not. I'm still in the office"  
  
"Well that's great, here's me calling saying I'm stuck in traffic when you haven't even left the office" she said as you could hear her jokily sobbing down the phone.  
  
"I'll meet you there soon"  
  
"Yeah sure. Love you bye"  
  
Vaughn retraced Sydney's last words -LOVE YOU- stop kidding yourself Vaughn it just a way to say goodbye. Maybe she didn't even realise she said it. Look at yourself your acting like a schoolboy calm down and get it together. He looked down at his phone after her words lingered in his ears; they always did, for countless moments imagining what exact facial expression she would have displayed while talking during that short but effective phone call. A woman walked passed him.  
  
'God Devlin is really going to kill me' she looked at the paper and carried on. What would Sydney say would she answer me and be retuning my longing desires to hold me tighter or just to love me as a friend, but it doesn't matter which one it is, as long as I can hear it.  
  
He walked to lift as it opened the lift was filled with women as he squeezed in and pressed the button.  
  
'Finally a man that is so suitable for me' Vaughn looked back looked back in the lift at the woman. She put on a shy smile and smiled back. Just as he was smiling at her the floor started to spin. He turned around as his dizziness was becoming worse. The lift door looked like it was doing the Macarena and he felt like he was on a roller coaster. He began to pant deadly. Trying to regain himself, he closed his just as he heard the door of the lift open. He walked out without opening his eyes. The thoughts were becoming unbearable and coming quickly.  
  
'I think I should diet' 'Ergh look at those shoes' 'This hot flush is killing me' 'Ok how should I tell him. Damien I'm pregnant. Screw that'  
  
Vaughn opened his eyes downstairs. The downstairs of the agency was displayed before him he took himself to a wall as he watched the people go past. More thoughts kept on going and the more thoughts that he heard, the more he felt sick.  
  
'Should I have the bean casserole?'  
  
'This job gives me no social life'  
  
'She will die! Sydney Bristow will die tomorrow.'  
  
All the thoughts stopped as Vaughn's eyes sharply opened as he went over the last thought that stood out to him. He looked frantically around the room, as he tried to hear the voice again but it was gone he could trace it. He left the wall and walked to the middle of the widely spaced entrance. His breathing was rugged as he looked around the room trying to pick up the voice. It was gone. The identity was hidden of the person who was planning to kill Sydney. The voice was high pitched, but vengeful. His eyes began to water up as he looked around.  
  
Sydney is going to die...Tomorrow.....No!  
  
Note: Hey guys another very cheaply written cliff-hanger that I put together (I do try but it always goes wrong.) Hey did you enjoy it. I tried to make another funny chapter, but also serious. (I hope you laughed at least once.) But please review I really like it when I get feed back it just makes me aim my next chapter in the direction that might satisfy my readers. Thank you for reading and wish me luck for my exams cause I really need it. 


	5. facing the agent

Authors note: Hey guys exams are getting close and the alias eps are my only happiness and of course your reviews which I'm thankful for. And in that first episode when he was in the white shirt (don't laugh at me they have only just started over here) Vaughn was looking fine, buff, bloody gorgeous, mouth watering, sexy, fuckable any other words that could describe the way he looked in that episode you could leave in your review so I can laugh and agree. Another thing I know my writing style is very plain I think that's what some people like about it (and sometimes humorous) So I'm sorry if you came here looking for a detailed and in depth piece I just not that kind of person I just go for the humour side (Heee.) but the only story I kind of do go into to depth with is my story called My heart still beats. Hey and can I ask a question to who ever reads this Authors note? In that alias book that has the free DVD what is on that DVD because my dad aint giving £13.99 to get a book so unfair!!! And to add on top of that he is cutting off my Internet access and Sky TV so guess what no Alias arrgh and I'm so close to seeing the episode when Vaughn gets sick until I will only get my sky back when it my birthday (24th of July: feel free to buy me prezzies even though it so far away) and I'd have finished my Gcse's by then. (Double so unfair) and they do no repeats over here. Anyways enough of me jumbling on. So here's the next chapter.  
  
Facing the agent  
  
Vaughn walked out into the car park, as he felt lost. He knew that the tone of the voice, whoever said those deafening words, meant they were going to kill the women he felt so deeply about. He didn't plan to lose Sydney as he lost his father. Vaughn knew he needed Sydney and she knew even though sometimes she wouldn't admit it, she needed him and that the way he knew his world turned.  
  
His eyes were in total shock whilst he was using the wall as his support as he slowly but surely walked to his car. Pointing his keys towards windscreen, Vaughn pushed the button on the small disarming alarm box in his hand at the black ford car in front of him. The loud sound that was made, echoed through the quiet car park  
  
He struggled to the car as his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't even get the keys into the hole.  
  
'Come on Vaughn, hold it together, put the key in the friggin hole.'  
  
In the end they dropped on the floor as he silently cursed his hands and bent down to pick up the keys. And tried again as the keys found the hole and slipped in. Turning it, he opened the door and deeply sighed and sat in the car.  
  
He knew he couldn't drive in the state he was in. He knew Sydney was probably in the warehouse now as that thought was slowly calming him down, that she was waiting, that she is still alive and it was his driving force to see her sitting there by herself.  
  
He finally put the key in the ignition starting the car. Only heading for one direction and that was to the warehouse.  
  
He entered the warehouse skulking around in the shadows as his shoes silently slapping against the cold concrete floor, turning into the cage and he saw her face. She looked so beautiful sitting there on the crate with one leg placed over the other sporting a black blouse and trousers he smiled watching her as she flicked her brown hair out from her sight. Finally after so much hassle he was at the brink of finding out what she thought about him. But still the words echoed in his head  
  
'Sydney Bristow will die tomorrow'  
  
He looked at her from a distance as he thought should he tell her, he didn't know if he should but he had to make up his mind it was now or don't say anything at all.  
  
'God, why isn't he here yet. I hope nothings happened to him.'  
  
He heard her think before he walked through the gates.  
  
"Hey Syd, sorry I'm late"  
  
She was glad but she didn't turn to look at Vaughn.  
  
'Blue shirt, black suit, black tie, please. Blue shirt, Black suit, black tie'  
  
Vaughn looked down at his clothing knowing she was going to be very happy. But was that normal for some to remember what they wear, well actually it is quite natural we have been seeing each other practically everyday for a year now.  
  
"Hi" she said smiling to him as her eyes travelled up his body. But snapped back into reality.  
  
'Yes.' Were the faint words that erupted from Sydney's brain that precise moment.  
  
He smiled at her trying to not laugh does that means she likes me, well God I hope so.  
  
But she realised that Vaughn had a serious look to him. Sydney's facial expression changed. He looked at the floor.  
  
'Those worry line are just so..Sydney stop it and shut up. You don't like him, remember he is ugly and eyes are not gorgeous and he looks like the hunchback of Notre dame'  
  
Vaughn's worried face got even worse as Sydney's thought hit him. By that comment Vaughn touched the nape of his neck to make sure that he didn't have a hump on his neck.  
  
'Maybe this wasn't a good idea' Vaughn thought to himself as a daunting look overcome his face and he knew that look was there, he just couldn't control it.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked Vaughn's eyes briefly looked at her and then at the floor.  
  
'I love it when he does that.also I love his eyes, his mouth, his dick. Oh my God I cant believe I said dick' he turned around going to sit on the crate when he heard Sydney again.  
  
'Okay and he has a firm ass. My days, its like watching Ricky martin's arse in concert. Okay Calmer. Don't start to hyperventilate, Just smile' she smiled at Vaughn  
  
Vaughn sat down on the crate with his legs open looking directly at Sydney, her eyes travelled down his body as her stopped for slight second at his pelvis area, and travelled back up as she made contact with Vaughn eyes.  
  
'Oh my god he has a package, please Vaughn close you legs please I beg of you, your making me feel a way I shouldn't.'  
  
Vaughn opened his legs further to taunt her.  
  
'Lord Jesus Christ, I Wish I was under it. Okay just look at him not the lower body parts for the whole of this meeting. Beat yourself up about it later'  
  
Vaughn was practically laughing in his head as her thoughts were really starting to take its toile on him he was actually wanting to laugh at what he heard so far but he had to keep to the serious your not supposed to show her you have a personality remember. So she likes me she said those things to reassure her self and telling her body to steer clear. Vaughn thought but he had to keep control with the subject at hand.  
  
"Vaughn, tell me"  
  
'That shirt is the same colour of my bed sheets wish he was in them'  
  
Vaughn was a bit stunned by Sydney's intensity towards him. A smile was twitching at the sides of his mouth but he couldn't help it. He had to admit he's heard worse but Sydney just had that edge to her that just made him laugh.  
  
"You, me, Irina and Weiss are going on a mission to get something that will be guaranteed to bring down SD-6"  
  
'You and me sounds so good in a sentence.'  
  
"Then why aren't you smiling?"  
  
'Not that I don't mind you worrying those lines are just sexy, shut up Sydney he'll figure it out'  
  
"Figure out what?" Vaughn said without thinking a split second later he realised what he said. Shit scared he looked at her. As her expression turned confused.  
  
'Fuck he's good, it's like he's reading my mind is he that tuned with me just ask him what the hell he's talking about'  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing" Vaughn said blankly she nodded her head  
  
'Phew' both of them thought in unison, as they had just been both under pressure.  
  
"Well I maybe I'm just pissed that I have to work with someone I despise" Vaughn started blinking erratic intervals without realising.  
  
'He's lying, yes his blinking when he said that... ah lying down on a bed arms wrapped around me, sweating the soft sound of him saying my name in my ear. Sydney snap out of it.'  
  
"What are you hiding?"  
  
"What Nothing" Vaughn said coming out a tiny bit defensive that it was supposed to be.  
  
"Vaughn I am secret agent not to mention a very good one so don't start with me"  
  
'Oh how corny did that sound? Hi I'm Sydney Bristow and I'm a dickhead and I'm secret agent a very good one so is that why you mess up most of your missions. Now he's just gonna laugh you face, but lets just remember you don't love him there is no such thing as love'  
  
Vaughn looked at her with sadness in his eyes and distraught. 'how can she not believe in love. I guess anyone can understand it from her view her mother is part of the KGB and left her when she was young and her father, well her father is just an arsehole so anyone could understand.'  
  
Vaughn looked at her with this certain reluctance he knew he would have to tell her about his hearing thoughts and what he heard from hearing those voices.  
  
"Syd.um how do I explain this?"  
  
'Oh take your time the more time you take the more I can look, okay seeing the cage now and I'm slamming you up against it. Ahh heaven'  
  
Sydney thought as she looked at Vaughn as he stood up about to begin to pace Sydney stood up next to him.  
  
"That, thinking. Do you think that people can get powers without being supernatural?"  
  
'Yes you have the hypnotic eyes power'  
  
"Yeah, Maybe why"  
  
"Think of any sentence or word in your head I bet I can guess it" A smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Fine. I will"  
  
'Vaughn I think I'm in love with you and right now wishing you could kiss me' Vaughn looked at her surprised he felt the heat build-up in the room as he looked at her, He thought her feelings were just lust but to hear to say the word love was a shock. Her eyes swept over him she smiled a soft but mischievous that only someone with her facial features could pull off. Vaughn looked into her eyes as he saw like her body was humming for him it was like her body was begging him to touch her. For a split second he thought of protocol and then his eyes concentrated on the brown strips of hers. He knew that actions spoke louder than words. As his face lowered in to hers, his hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her every inch bit closer. They both looked at each other in this intense glare, Sydney slowly shook her head knowing this was wrong but the more closer they got, the more want they had.  
  
Vaughn lowered his head until their lips pressed intensely on each other's. Devouring and caressing her with every soft touch. The intensity between them built up as they went deeper drawing out each other's last breaths.  
  
'Ok discharge increasing by ten percent. Body is shaking, brain is melting, overload, Overload'  
  
Vaughn lips parted from Sydney's lips. He whispered the returning of her thought in her ear. "I love you too" he said panting and began desperately work away at her neck. She groaned as her hands grabbed at his shoulders fighting off his blazer from his arms hearing the material drop, which made Vaughn smile while he kissed her. His tongue was making slight spirals on her neck her groans of anticipation coming out from her mouth. She pushed him violently up against the cage.  
  
'Caress me again.' She thought, as Vaughn complied, working on her thoughts as his lips met hers. Vaughn hands found her shirt and untucked it his hands slid up there with great fascination to explore. She shivered when she unbuttoned his shirt still kissing him. Her hands found themselves in his shirt rubbing the skin with the palm of her hand. Excited, she grabbed a handful of his hair and gripped him harder the kiss got deeper as she was running out of breath.  
  
"Oh shit what the fuck are you two doing?"  
  
They heard a familiar voice behind them gasp.  
  
They broke away from each other guiltily to look at the figure that stood behind them.  
  
Weiss' eyes looked at them wide-eyed  
  
"I always knew there was something was between you two but God I didn't think it got this big"  
  
"Weiss that... Um.. Was. a.. Um demonstration of what things could be done to her in her next mission"  
  
" Can anybody say lame? God even your Dog could lie better than that"  
  
"Weiss just don't tell!" Vaughn said like a schoolboy who had just been caught kissing someone he shouldn't behind a tree. Sydney who was still in shock but had to smile at his boyish ways.  
  
"I wont! Kendall said he was going to come instead, but for some reason I thought you would have been doing you shouldn't have. Thank God I came. Couldn't you hear my foot steps?"  
  
They both blushed and looked at the floor  
  
"And I could defiantly see you two having sex in here for some reason"  
  
"Ok please just stop with the thoughts I have heard too much of them today"  
  
"That's right you only did what I asked you to do. Vaughn you were right how did you do that"  
  
"Do what Vaughn?"  
  
"That I could hear her thoughts"  
  
"How did that happen?" Weiss asked wondering how could he get in with some action.  
  
"When I had that freak electric shock this morning it just changed me completely I've been hearing only women's thoughts and trust me some women have some scary thoughts"  
  
"You mean everything I have thought since you walked in here you could hear it" Sydney asked hurt her eyes had total anger towards him.  
  
Vaughn looked down at the floor guilty as charged.  
  
'Oh my god I'm ruined'  
  
"Your not I promise that I will never bring up most of the things you said ever again" He moved towards her fixing up his shirt, trying to console he knew he was right he should have told her as soon as he steeped in the room, now he had hurt her deeply she did not show it on the surface but he knew Sydney if you wanted a truthful answer of how she felt all you had to do is look into her face.  
  
"Hey and that's why you shouted those things at the secretary and was really weird and asking me how it's was sounding out side" Weiss asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yeah but that's not what I'm worried about"  
  
" I have to go!"  
  
"Why?" Vaughn said in confusion, not understanding Weiss sudden rush to get out.  
  
"To touch that wire"  
  
Vaughn laughed but then Weiss continued with the conversation that was at hand  
  
Then what, what's wrong"  
  
"I have been having dizzy spells also when I hear to many voices at the same time it also makes me a bit nervous. But anyways, I was down stairs in the exit to go to the car park when I had one there and then an I started to go crazy and then I heard one thought that stood out so much it was like it was speaking directly to me"  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Well she.. that she wanted ....She wanted to kill Sydney and that she was going to do it tomorrow" Sydney looked at Vaughn now with a scared expression in her face he never ever by any means would he like to scare her, but right now anyone would be scared.  
  
"Why me, what have I done. Why is it everyone is trying to kill me am I that hated"  
  
"Sydney I don't know why but we love you, you're not hated when you're around us" Weiss said trying to reassure her but it wasn't quite hoping the way he expected.  
  
"Great so the only people on this earth that like me are my handler, his partner, will and Francie. Well I can official say I out do how many people hate Britney spears, because mine is practically the population of this earth excluding four people" Sydney said letting off some steam, she was in slight pacing mode.  
  
" Hold on aint tomorrow when we go on the mission"  
  
"I know, So maybe the person is going to attack while we are leaving or even going to be on the mission" Vaughn said watching Sydney pace. She was making him queasy  
  
"So guys what are we going to do?"  
  
'Don't have sexual thoughts no sexual thoughts oh shit I thought that' Vaughn looked at her and smiled  
  
"No Syd please continue" He said looking at her.  
  
She hit him playfully as it kind of hurt he rubbed after trying to struggle out an ow as Weiss watched Vaughn not trying to look the part of sissy manic. Well actually it's not actually sissy-ish because she is like two strongly built up men with a lot of power and muscle.  
  
"Wuss, look let's keep on topic I don't even want to imagine what you just said in your head Sydney"  
  
'Fuck off Weiss no-one invited you'  
  
Vaughn broke into hysterics and tried to contain himself but all he think of Sydney making jokes in her head that only the two of them could hear. Actually she was taking this whole thought thing well to how Vaughn imagined it to be taken.  
  
'But what I said to you Vaughn I meant it'  
  
"I know you did, and so did I"  
  
"Hey Buffy and Angel can we stop sending love notes by mind or mouth please we have a real problem here"  
  
"Hey how come I'm the horny Vampire and she's the troubled teen cant we be like another couple like Dawson and Joey"  
  
"Sorry no they are to too normal to be cussed and call them about you guys!"  
  
They both had torment over their faces, as they looked evilly at him their faces mirrored each other. Vaughn broke the evil looks by asking  
  
"Why was Kendall gonna come here in the first place"  
  
"The mission that we have to go to has been analysed carefully and the plan is this! You two have to are both on point so you two have to really stick together on this one since you are going to play husband and wife but I don't think you will have trouble there"  
  
'Oh trust me we wont' Sydney thought as a smirk appeared on Vaughn's face. Weiss stopped.  
  
" Sydney I told you stop it"  
  
'Hey just because you cant hear my thoughts, don't get jealous'  
  
That when Vaughn actually told Sydney to stop it, because they both needed to concentrate. And of course he did this with a smile.  
  
"So husband and wife, you will be going inside a restaurant, in Brazil you will have to cut through very close to the drainage pipes just make sure you don't hit it, or you will have poop all over you. But cut to get underground just like you did with the Vatican,"  
  
"But you haven't told us what were looking for"  
  
"It's laptop"  
  
"A laptop. I swear laptops didn't exist back then"  
  
"Yes but a man called Angoli Rialto who died three years ago discovered these relics and pages and scanned into his computer and hid his laptop he put the location in his diary, so earlier Irina told us the exact location of this laptop and it happens to be in brazil under a restaurant"  
  
"But why does this man just have information on SD-6 what about the other cells?"  
  
'Because he's a weirdo' Sydney thought again as Vaughn looked at her just shaking his head he knew that she was thinking that but she couldn't just help livening up the atmosphere in the room, well actually in Vaughn's head.  
  
"That's the best part this research is not only about sd-6 it has all the other cells as well and all black marketing companies around such as K- directorate and FTL but the FTL information is useless because it has already been taken down by another agency. As Sydney so already knows."  
  
Sydney nodded her head.  
  
"But Kendall wants both of you at the agency right about now so we better leave"  
  
'Ahh not that Arsehole again'  
  
"Yes that arsehole again Syd and no thoughts around him I don't think I'll be able to hold laughter in" he warned her sternly.  
  
"Ok no thoughts" She said  
  
Weiss looked on at them "come on guys we have to get going"  
  
They looked at each other just coming into realisation they had just kissed Sydney blushed as she looked at the floor hiding her smile by using her hair as it swept over her shoulders covering her face, Vaughn placed his hand on her back rubbing it as she looked up at him in pleasure. As they approached the exit of the warehouse as they had both realised happiness had been finally fulfilled.  
NOTE: I think this is one of the most longest and serious pieces in this fanfic, I don't know if you guys agree. But I found it quite challenging to write this chapter since I was on the verge of getting mind block, this was not how I wanted this chapter to turn out but it turned out okay so I'm happy! Doesn't it sound like I'm writing an evaluation for my science Coursework (help its haunting me) But thank you everyone for reading my fanfic I'm so appreciative! 


	6. Found Out secret!

Authors note: Hey guys to tell you the truth I am trying my best to keep this chapter entertaining I know after you read this chapter your going to be like where has the humour gone and why is she being so plain well right now at my mental state with gcse's and stuff and teachers on my back for coursework especially the bitchy ones I KINDA HAD MIND BLOCK Guys help me I know what my next about but I have no clue about how to start it. You know what I was perfectly minded until I went into year eleven I'm going to come out of it with a prune for a brain. Sorry about me ranting on about school your probably are reading this fan fiction to get away from school. Thank you to all the people who are reading this story I just have to say you have put up with waiting like no-body else has waited and I just wanna say thank you, you lot keep me sane. But this chapter I have to do some dedicating to people, because I have never had so many reviews before so here they are:  
  
Star: you totally do the most best reviews I know you don't say much but I don't know they always make me feel happy when I read them so thank you.  
  
Pixie angel: You really have to stop calling me Hun you know it's too close to home hint, hint the Kfran's. but anyways even though I get talk to you and I hang around with everyday thank you for reviewing only if it only has been twice. ^_^  
  
*Found out secret*  
  
The three of them entered the office with each having a little fortitude on their faces, but then Vaughn had to face another gruelling session with the woman who thought male life might have been ideal for her. Since he did have to discuss his relationship with Syndey which now there is one he is going to have to lie.  
  
A slight smile came over his face, remembering what he had found out and what was happening about the whole Devlin thing he just decided he would hint it on to them.  
  
"Yeah that reminds me guys I have got the best and most funniest news to tell you" Vaughn said turning towards them in slight urgency also with this strange burst of happiness. They both looked at him wierdly as they have never seen Vaughn on a burst of excitement it was quite scary to see.  
  
"What or who does it involve?"  
  
Sydney asked still having a certain reluctance to look at his face. She suddenly felt her face becoming hot that meant her cheeks were going red. She looked at the floor, Trying to with hold any thoughts she had about her situation or what was happening to them and her life.  
  
"It involves Devlin! We could probably find a way to post this on the Internet!"  
  
Vaughn said nearly about to crack up in fits of laughter, as he looked at his friends well actually one friend, one girlfriend to be, his ecstatic happiness that something could happen between them couldn't cover how he felt, but he couldn't show it not while he was here.  
  
"Ah come on man you have to tell us now" Weiss said wishing to have any dirt on Devlin imagine how many sick days he could get with it if he had anyway to bribe Devlin.  
  
"Wait until we get to my office" Vaughn gave a brief smile as they approached the lift strolling side-by-side, looking straight ahead.  
  
*VAUGHN'S OFFICE*  
  
"Well come on tell us"  
  
Weiss said while running over to the wire touching it, as sad look over took his face as he realised it was not shocking him. Vaughn looked at his face and laughed, as he knew why he was so disappointed.  
  
Vaughn sat in his chair and spun around and stopped looking at Weiss.  
  
"So spill what's the juicy gossip" Sydney stood her hands, which were tightly clasped together.  
  
"Ok so you guys know that I can hear women's thoughts, right" Vaughn watched nodding their heads.  
  
'Yeah I do how can I forget, he probably only kissed me because I told him to Sydney said looking away.  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney with an eyebrow raised up to stare at her, as she was thinking she just realised that Vaughn was looking at her.  
  
'uh oh' Sydney thought as she realised Vaughn was listening to her.  
  
"I didn't, Syd my feeling s for you are true if we weren't in this life I would express it for real but since we are we just have to wait"  
  
She smiled but Weiss stood their being confused as ever he felt kind of sick knowing that Vaughn could hear every cute, fine and sexy women in the building in fact in the whole world of womens thoughts, and that he has the looks to get to go out with each and everyone of them.  
  
"Well Devlins a woman" Vaughn said doing a slight drum roll on his desk.  
  
"What! How does that one calculate?" Weiss said as shock and surprise had struck the both of them  
  
"Well I can only hear women's thoughts, so why could I hear his unless if he is a women who is now a man"  
  
"Maybe your thoughts thing malfunctioned" Sydney said tying to counter argument his theory of Devlin.  
  
"No or he wouldn't saying in his head that if he was still a woman he would date me"  
  
'More or like she or he would rape you'  
  
"Syd" Vaughn looked disgusted  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Hey what did she say?"  
  
"I said that Devlin would probably rape him" Weiss face turned into a disgusted look towards Sydney all thoughts of Sydney's innocence had just flow out they window, over the hills and far away. Vaughn continued to share what has happened to him so far.  
  
"And I had Barnett coming on to me, millions of women in here after me. My secretary hates my guts and I have to borrow batteries for someone who needs to use their vibrator"  
  
Sydney looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Please, don't ask" Vaughn shook his head, as he reminded himself of what he has been through today.  
  
"So guys lets get back on a serious note what are we going to do about this whole killing her tomorrow thing" Weiss said laying two hands on both of Sydney's shoulders.  
  
"We either have to convince Devlin that Sydney shouldn't be on that mission or she comes with us but we have to keep her out of range."  
  
"Well let's try to convince Bernadette that Sydney shouldn't go on this mission"  
  
"Bernadette" they both asked in unison.  
  
"Uhh sorry Ben"  
  
A knock from the door suddenly echoed through the hardware of the door  
  
'Vaughn I hope it's not that secretary of yours'  
  
He looked at her and smiled  
  
"Yeah me too. Come in."  
  
"Mr Vaughn and Ms Bristow Devlin wants you in his office, NOW"  
  
"God what with people shouting a stuff around here" Sydney tone had a slit mocking sound to it but it still held some weight.  
  
The agent left as they left alone to wonder what Devlin wanted with the both of them. Their eyes just held in this gaze as they both had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with what they both did in the warehouse. Vaughn got up as he walked towards Sydney.  
  
"do you feel that" Vaughn curiously  
  
"if your talking about the sinking feeling that is killing my gut right now, yep!" sydney said putting her hands on his arm massaging it slightly as she looked into the depth of his eyes as he did the same.  
  
"I hope you two aint in trouble!" Weiss said as it made them to break apart. They both had a feeling that someone could have seen them.  
  
"Me neither" Vaughn said "but there are no cameras in the warehouse" He carried on feeling a little relaxed why was he getting in to strop it was until he heard Weiss' words that made him worry a bit.  
  
"Are you entirely sure" Weiss said slowly remembering for himself.  
  
"Yes" Vaughn said with a slight worried look on his face.  
  
"Your wrong"  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!!" Vaughn said shaking his head in disbelief  
  
"There are cameras inside of the cages to make sure no intruders don't come in, by any chance you two near the cages"  
  
They both seemed to have a flashback  
  
They looked up at each other as they remembered taking it to the cage kissing up against it both of their eyes opened wide as they stared deadly at eachother.  
  
Weiss remembered it himself he remembered finding them like that!  
  
"Were in deep trouble"  
Note:  
  
hey guys since I'm a few weeks away from leaving school I thought I should you the joy of this cliff-hanger (once again cheaply written) I hope you are enjoying this Ideas are coming to me slowly I know what going to happen and where this story is going it just taking me along way to get my groove into it (so sorry) I've nearly done all my coursework's (yes and I am so happy that alias eps are running over here now finally) But I have practically got spoilers for each and ever one of them because of website I go to! Thanks for reading my fanfic and I really appreciate it (and please dont think I say that to be kind I really do apreciate it!) and please review my friends are catching up but also review to help me a bit to get on the right track honestly with everything that's going on I don't know when the next chapter will be out because of the joys of my last school weeks such as revising for the big tests of my life (not that I take them seriously) and the Queen are possibly making a tour around our school I'm sorry but right now I feel kind of lucky (hear the sarcasm). Also but here this on the last day of school a group of my friends are going to make our school uniforms very sluttish (not that I'm sluttish person we are doing it for a laugh) and we are going to transform ourselves into the most badly dressed cheerleaders (but as you probably know we don't have cheerleaders over here so it will be funny so I cant wait) imagine it our pink shirts tied up and folding over our blue skirts to make them as short as we can, but I guess many male teachers are gonna get worked up since I do go to an all girls school. But anyways I hope you lot enjoy your alias eps (I know I can't) I'll see you later. 


	7. addressing your relation

Authors note:  
Well it's 7th chapter let's just say we have 6 more to go! Yeah! So how is everybody? Someone made it very clear to me that the last chapter was kind of confusing so sorry if it was to you! (My friend also pointed out to me that I apologise too much) I agree! It is finally turning hot over here. Yes summer is finally approaching! Hey is there any cool sites with any alias chat rooms or message boards Cause I really want to join one. And at the moment I'm in the process for making my first website (I'm so proud of me) called alias hotties where it will be dedicated to the hotties in alias (well duh) such as the bloody gorgeous man named Michael Vartan (Sorry for being so plainly British in that sentence) The cutie Bradley Cooper (The man that's is sex on legs) David Anders (Ok some people hate me for this but I hate him!!! he has trout's lips and he just get on my nerves but because my friends like him.... I'll include him.) and for the guys there will be Jennifer Garner so please check it out when it's done.  
  
So here it is Addressing Your Relation  
  
Addressing your relation  
  
Vaughn and Sydney hands slightly brushed and kept coming into contact as they walked towards Devlins door, as it seemed that half of the agency was looking at them. Vaughn held his head as he felt that same dizziness again. He whimpered.  
  
A concerned Sydney turned to look at him as he grasped himself tightly gripping his head while trying to sooth his temple.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She said looking at him her eyes peering into his.  
  
"Tell me Michael please"  
  
She had never called him Michael before but the name just sounded so normal to come from her lips but it was abnormal to say to him. The sound of her voice made him regain himself, he himself had just realised that she had just called him by his first name.  
  
He answered her slowly.  
  
"Dizzy spell, too many thoughts.......... I cant control them all, too many thoughts, too many people" He leaned up against the wall trying to regain himself even more. As soon he gets to Devlins office it might get better. Vaughn laid himself slightly up against Sydney as she to some extent helped him to the door.  
  
He knocked on the door as he heard a faint cry of come in echo through the door.  
  
They both took deep breaths and entered, as Devlin's eyes met those of Sydney and Vaughn. They turned evil watching their attitudes towards each other and towards him. Just looking at them you could they were a pair with hidden secrets.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow sit down" He pointed at two chairs in front of him there was a eerie smell in the room as well as hanging over this conversation.  
  
"Um Sir.... What are we here for?" Vaughn asked trying to look as normal as he could his mind had slightly settled down he was in somewhere quieter, with only two thoughts to think about Sydney's and Devlin's.  
  
Vaughn heard Sydney speaking to him.  
  
'Vaughn I've got this feeling that he know what we have done look on the table he has TV and a video combo. Did you see that evil look her gave us. I'm actually scared'  
  
He turned to look at her, the look that crossed his face was of concern for Sydney then turned back to look at Devlin. Vaughn just had theory that if he hears thoughts then he should be able to send one's back, he liked a challenge and this was one. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted to say to Sydney. He tried it for the first time with Sydney hoping it would work.  
  
'I'm right here don't worry we can get through this together, and he possibly has been watching porno movies you never know' A smile appeared on Sydney's as he turned to look at her. Devlin was fiddling around with the TV as Vaughn mouthed did you here me? Sydney nodded as it had worked he was communicated with Sydney as it looked like they were in complete silence.  
  
"I brought you both here because of this!"  
  
Devlin switched on the TV turning it towards Sydney and Vaughn as they sat there shocked as they saw Vaughn's back rubbing up against the cage and clearly seeing that it was Vaughn's facial features and Sydney kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Luckily this thing didn't have sound or they would have caught the moans and groans and not to mention the panting that went with this kiss also the conversation that followed it.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn both deeply swallowed as they watched themselves kissing. There eyes didn't wander from the screen as they watched the way the kissed with full intensity, it was actually quite interesting.  
  
'We look very sexy when we kiss' Sydney thought trying to make this incident funny  
  
'Well we can make our home made porno movies'  
  
'Eww Michael what's with you and porno movies'  
  
They both tried to still look very shocked at what they seeing.  
  
'I want copies of this it turns a person on I'm actually getting wet' Devlin sexily thought. Vaughn smiled. Devlin looked at him and he went back in to surprised mode.  
  
'Vaughn what are you laughing at'  
  
'Devlin wants copies of the tape'  
  
'Arrgh paedo'  
  
"We can explain" Vaughn said to Devlin  
  
"Yes Mr Vaughn and what would be your excuse for this she was choking"  
  
'Even though I wish I was the one who was chocking by the looks of this film'  
  
"No sir, we were experimenting to get it right when and how to swap the materials on our mission and we both got a little carried away"  
  
'Imagine being carried away in my long bridal dress by those strong arms' Devlin looked at Vaughn arms as Michael looked down at his own seeing that Devlin was actually having thoughts about wearing a bridal dress and isn't he the wrong sex for that kind of treatment, actually forget that was just said.  
  
"Mr Vaughn I don't believe you. So how long has this relationship been going on for weeks months lord knows when I've been calling you, you were probably at her house"  
  
"No I wasn't you of all people sir know never to accuse someone before they tell you an answer. And there is nothing go on between us, nothing has started in the words you put it."  
  
"Yeah there was so nothing to it" Sydney said coming out straight after Vaughn said that sentence.  
  
'And I'm bluntly lying here'  
  
"Ms Bristow I thought you were more smarter than this I will deal with you later" Devlin said slightly slamming his hands down on the table.  
  
'Don't slam your fist down at the table at me you transvestite' Sydney thought in a pissed manner.  
  
A smile had just appeared on Vaughn's face trying not to laugh but he had to she was so funny he couldn't help letting out a little snigger, which Sydney heard and hit him with her foot. But the judgement of what Devlin had was coming but strangely he/she had not been thinking his decision through nothing at all, he was more alike thinking of what he had thoughts of and me doing, it was quite strange he had to think of something to think if that makes sense.  
  
'Hey Syd I just thought of something'  
  
'What'  
  
'If Devlin's not exactly a man and he's not woman entirely then what the fuck is he?'  
  
Sydney tried not to smile.  
  
'I've got it! We can call him shim' Vaughn said as the sparking idea came to his head.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Look she/him makes shim' Sydney was on the verge of busting out laughing. Devlin was now ready to talk business as his eyes fell upon Vaughn. Sydney was quite happy that he was first.  
  
"Mr Vaughn I'm withdrawing you from Ms Bristow's case you are to have two weeks suspension you got that! When you see her you don't talk to her, don't touch; don't even breathe the same breathing space as her. You too Ms Bristow."  
  
"I told you it meant nothing Vaughn is one of the best handlers in this place he knows what he's doing and your going to pull him out my case, because in this business people become a little sexually deprived. It's seems like good logic from your side but your making a big mistake"  
  
'Thanks! I'm now sexually deprived' Vaughn thought to Sydney.  
  
'Hey everyone is, I know I am!' Sydney said back with a certain way that Vaughn liked it she was quick.  
  
'Well we can solve that'  
  
'You wish, horny!'  
  
They both continued to look at Devlin in silence as he began to talk again.  
  
"The CIA has rules and these rules will be followed Mr Vaughn you will stay here to find out what department you go to after your suspension. Ms Bristow your new case handler will make contact within 2 hours."  
  
Their hands met again Devlin couldn't see their hands since they were sitting close to the desk so it looked like their hands were on their laps. Sydney's hands limply laid in his. He slightly grabbed it and massaged her knuckles. She looked at him as tears were gathered up in her eyes. He let go of her hand while She got up to leave and he let go watching her go out the door tears ready to rollout from her eyes.  
  
"You will be working-" Devlin started as he watched the door close behind Sydney.  
  
"I don't think you want to carry on with that decision you made" Vaughn said leaning forward  
  
"I wouldn't Mr Vaughn, now what would make you think that?"  
  
"Well I have something against you that is so big it sends people into fits of laughter as soon as they hear about it they wont think of you as the superior boss anymore"  
  
"Are you blackmailing me Mr Vaughn? And what's this story about that it will change my standing?"  
  
'Oh please tell me he didn't find out about when I was rushed to hospital with my hand super glued to my manhood. It wasn't my fault that I got a little horny while sticking back the toy plane.' Vaughn looked disgusted look on his face. That was an over share even though Devlin didn't know that he heard it. Vaughn continued.  
  
"Hey everyone blackmails me it's my turn! But Lets just say you're not a real man.... all lose bits and bobs below your waist are all fake" A wide smile appeared over Vaughn's face as he watched Devlin facial expression change.  
  
"What are you trying to say I've changed my sex?" Still trying to deny it Devlin looked away from him, trying to keep less eye contact.  
  
"Hey you said it! But that's exactly what I'm trying to say and if you don't admit to it and give me back my job, I will force you to choose"  
  
'Me choose, you choose hunky French man lubricated or flavoured, for the perfect Ooh la la' Vaughn face slightly changed as that thought hit him. Does Devlin have a crush on me? He thought while looking at Devlin trying to keep to the task at hand.  
  
"Choose between what, what I really am and having it out in the open, or you getting your job back. "  
  
'Um back! Just bending you over this desk and just...um no words' a smile appeared on Devlin's face. Vaughn looked at Devlin as his stomach churned, Vaughn swallowed hard trying to keep his food where it belonged in his stomach. He had to say something but not in harsh tone. Remember Vaughn it's only thoughts. Note to self Vaughn thought don't ever fall unconscious around Devlin.  
  
"Yes it's that simple sir, it's that simple so what do you choose your life or my job standing?"  
  
'I choose to fuck you agent Vaughn but that's not part of options' Vaughn ready to throw up, I mean latterly going to hurl all over the table, he tried to keep a stern face when talking to him. Really and truly Vaughn was having urges to punch Devlin around the face.  
  
"How did you get this information" sweat began to gather on Devlin's head as he wiped it away with the back of his hand as he listened to Vaughn's explanation.  
  
"I have a gift, that I hear can hear... what any women on this universe thinks and I can only hear womens thoughts so I was wondering why could I hear yours and it clicked"  
  
'He's lying he's just trying to catch me out' Devlin thought as the thought sounded panicky, he didn't know he was putting so much pressure on Devlin  
  
"Actually I'm not trying to catch you out Mr Devlin, I know the truth so give me back my job also for Sydney's sake someone is planning to kill her and without me there she's dead"  
  
His eyes widened as he looked at the young agent in front of him  
  
'So it was true he can hear thoughts'  
  
Devlin looked at him surprised he knew it wasn't possible but he just proved he could read his thoughts by answering his thoughts.  
  
"So that whole you hear women thoughts was true!"  
  
"Yes so take your pick one hand you hold your life in this agency and in the other you have my job rites make a decision before I make your life a living hell"  
  
Devlin's eyes widened as he heard his choices he had across the table saw a smart man, scrap that a sexy man, who used his mind not just mouth. He had never realised this about Vaughn but he was a fantastic interrogator. Vaughn's eyes stared deadly in Devlin's, piecing his pupils as Devlin was scared at their intensity.  
  
"Well I'm waiting!" Vaughn said leaning forward again resting his hands on the table.  
  
Devlin quivered as Vaughn's voice became very hard, determined. Turning away from a face that made him quite scared. He had never seen Vaughn so determined. Devlin hardly swallowed as he turned to Vaughn.  
  
"I've come to a decision"  
  
A deadly smile appeared on Vaughn face resembling his father's features. A shiver went down Devlin's spine capturing his thoughts in to a dangerous halt.  
  
Note:  
Once again a cliffhanger and (once again) cheaply written. You know what I should put a sign if you don't want cheaply written cliff hangers please don't enter cause that all you will get ^_^. So I hope you liked it? I'm not sure about it, it sounds very plain. You know what when I've done my Gcse's and I have the long wait to get my results I'll rewrite all the chapters in depth Firequeen style except you haven't actually seen how I actually write so it might be a surprise to you! (I'm bigging myself up now aren't I?) Anyways I'm reloading all the chapters of my heart still beats because I'm continuing with it! I like that story. Well anyways take care keep reading the next chapter will be out soon! Oh and can everyone just wish me good luck in my Gcse's 2 more to go Religious Studies and History (done: Englishx3, Mathsx2, Science, Geographyx2, Ictx2, Music, Religious Studies (Islam paper), History (paper 1).) Yes 1 more day until they are all finished ^_^ 


	8. Over seeing the mission

Authors Note:  
I'm really trying to get them out as fast as I can so if I'm making you wait I'm sorry the parents are on to me! Is it true that Scott Foley left Jennifer because he found Michael and her kissing? (off screen duh!) Ok When I wrote it I didn't laugh but I sniggered so I wonder how it be for you guys...My computer is totally f****d it's so fricking old! word 2000 is just not working I had to finish my coursework with word pad (which has no image gallery, no spell checker and no fricking thesaurus) so I'm sorry if you come across some spelling mistakes. But now I have no school for like.....lets count......13 weeks anyone say Heaven!!!!!  
  
Dedications:  
  
My Gosh 88 reviews I'm so happy thank you so much to everyone I really mean it, writing my fanfiction and the reviews from you readers just kept me sane during my GCSE's so thankyou!  
  
Twin*muse: My gosh your review just blew me away I was just so happy that you just have to be the first one on my list. I really want to actually chat to you online, you seem like such a nice person and you used the most space out of all my reviews so I like you ^_^ Thaks for reafing my story and that Vaughn can speak back to sydney is not in the film but I thought I could make this more interesting and you will see what will do with this little power that vaughn has established very soon more like in two chapters.  
  
Overseeing the mission  
  
Vaughn continued to look at Devlin as he sat there resisting to talk.  
  
"well" Vaughn said harshly.  
  
Devlin looked at him  
  
"I say yes you can have your job back"  
  
Vaughn smile got wider and then replied.  
  
"And if anything about my powers getting out the secret will come out" Devlin nodded his head watching Vaughn getting to leave.  
  
'look at that arse. Imagine me slipping in to that' Vaughn felt sick to his stomach didn't he just understand that he could hear his thoughts.  
  
"You look a lot like your father, I don't know why would say that this at such an odd moment because of the standing between me and you, but I think actually I KNOW that your father would be very proud of the man you have grown up to be"  
  
Vaughn turned around and smiled at him after that little agreement Vaughn didn't expect that from devlin he was actually surprised.  
  
'but I also had a crush on him too'  
  
"thankyou" Vaughn said quite disgutedly before grabbing the door handle and leaving.  
  
Vaughn smiled as he entered his office Weiss rushed towards to Vaughn to find out what happened  
  
"so where's Sydney what happened" weiss came in and shut the door behind him. And sat down in the chair that was opposite him.  
  
"well in the same space of five minutes I got suspended and then got my job back"  
  
"huh"  
  
" it's a long story we can discuss tonight"  
  
"yeah sure if you're not in the mood" Vaughn smiled appreciativly at his best friend.  
  
"where is Sydney?"  
  
"I dont know that's why I asked you"  
  
"oh"  
  
Vaughn took out his phone and dialled Sydenys number which he knew without looking at the key pad Vaughn was looking directly at weiss when he dialled.  
  
Weiss watched his hand and watched it working away on the key pad.  
  
"I bet sometimes you just called her to hear her voice and put down the phone" Weiss stated knowing it was a fact.  
  
Vaughn smiled knowing that was so true and some place weiss had some truth on that factor. Their had been some nights when Vaughn had to stop his hands form dialling her number at 2 in the morning he would sometimes dial her by putting 141 (the english number to make the number untracible. I couldn't be botherd to look up the american one) at the beginning of her number, and listen to her while she sleepily says hello and continue listening until she drops the phone!  
  
He places his phone closely up agaisnt his ear as he heard the rings of her phone finally she picked up!  
  
"syd, baby where are you?" he could her like she was outside. weiss sat there immitaing vaughn.  
  
"I'm on a park bench" she said having a slight laugh in her voice.  
  
"why? and where" he asked as her as he watched his partner taking the piss by clasping his hands tightly together and looking lovingly up into the sky.  
  
"why because I needed some air and where outside of Francies restaurant"  
  
"hey if you wanted to know I got my job back, I'm your handler again"  
  
"how, what a sec what did you say to Devlin!"  
  
"nothing much, Well only the fact that I can hear females voices and told him what he already knows that he's a women and then blackmailed saying that he should give me my job back before he's secret gets out"  
  
"oh so you can tell your girlfriend what happened but you cant tell a person who has been your best friend since 1994" Sydney heard weiss say in the background down the phone.  
  
she laughed. "looks like someone is getting very jealous"  
  
Vaughn laughed and looked at weiss  
  
"what did she say about me-"  
  
"shhh!" Vaughn said looking at his partner.  
  
"you know what that's it, I'll just sit there away from this lovey dovey conversation in the dark shadows where the darkness will tell me more than you do"  
  
weiss said storming to the other side of the room talking to himself.  
  
"I'm coming back to the office, and when I see you looks like someone might get lucky with a kiss"  
  
"I thinking get lucky along the lines of something else"  
  
"you disgut me Mr Vaughn"  
  
"and thats why you love me" He smiled as he heard her taking in breath while she laughed down the phone.  
  
"yeah I guess..well I'll see you in your office." she said getting up from the park bench  
  
"yep honey you will" she laughed as she said Bye softly as the word hung lovingly in Vaughns ears. he looked at weiss in the corner.  
  
"why are youssitting there?"  
  
"you see that's what I mean even when I was screaming my sob story out loud you were to loved up to hear what I was saying"  
  
Weiss stood up from his chair approaching Vaughn holding his chair.  
  
"may I just ask...not to be rude or anything but what did you say!" weiss rolled his eyes and looked at him.  
  
"I like you better when you didn't have sydney as a girlfriend the whole droowlling over something you cant have was much better than you having sweet talk on that phone"  
  
"sorry weiss I promise I will listen to you I promise"  
  
"you promise"  
  
"I promise! what do you want me to do get down on my knees and start bowing down to you"  
  
"no but you do give a brother ideas" weiss smiled while Vaughn sat there shaking his head at his friend. What would he do without Weiss making everything seem as a joke, what would he do?  
  
+*5 mins later*+  
  
Agent Phillips knocked on the door and they answered come in, in unison. Weiss eyes gazed at the agent as her agile body walked towards Vaughn.  
  
'ah he's right behind me dont get nervous I hope he knows I was only lying about me having a boyfriend. Cus me wearing a g-string right now is for him and him only!'  
  
Vaughn smiled at the agent as he homed into her thoughts and feelings. she turned and looked directly at Weiss as she spoke.  
  
'Oh my gosh it's only been two seconds of seeing his face and my knickers are getting wet' Vaughn shook his head in his hands trying to hide his laughter. That's all he seemed to be doing these days it's the only thing he could do.  
  
"Kendall said that you have to go over the mission with Agent Vaughn and Agent Bristow with a fine comb make sure you have explained all the capabilities and situation they might come across and report back to him he said getting this laptop is very important!"  
  
'yeah it's important to me too I'll be scoping out the mission from home and I get to see your fine ass on the screen'  
  
Vaughn broke down in hysterics as Agent Phillips turned round to look at him.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Nothing" Vaughn said waving his hands at her and covering his mouth he regained himself to look at the agent who has secret fantasies about his partner.  
  
"oh well I better be going"  
  
'I dont want to leave some one invite me to stay please'  
  
"hey phillips do you want to stay, hang around were going to have a massive briefing as you know and we kind of do it in style. So how about it?"  
  
"I dont know if I should, I mean I've got alot of work to do"  
  
'shut up child what work do you have to do! nothing! and I so badly want to stay. Just say yes!'  
  
"sorry Guys I dont think I can. I've got a busy schedule, but maybe next time huh"  
  
'you stupid woman are you that sad you cant even except an open offer to stay! Go... now...... out of this office and drown you mouth with a bottle of Champagne.....actually no VODKA! Yeah Vodka and coke that will definately do the trick!'  
  
She gave a shy smile towards the both of them and then exited the room to leave Vaughn and Weiss alone.  
  
"ho...ho looks like some has a crush!" Vaughn said pointing towards the door as it shut behind Agent Phillips.  
  
"what are you talking about" Weiss said in a Luducrious voice.  
  
"Are forgetting about my recent condition where I can here the mindly thoughts of every walking woman on this planet"  
  
"yeah! what did she say"  
  
"well she really wanted to stay and that she had no work at all so I invited her to stay because I knew what she was saying was a lie so when that happened and she said she had alot of stuff to do, she didn't really oh and she thinks your fine!"  
  
"well I know that I'm fine already......but it's great to hear it from her"  
  
"well why dont you know goand talk to her"  
  
"well he kisses sydney and suddenly he thinks he can give me tips and tell me what to do! I'll talk to her when the time is right" Weiss harshly came out with Vaughn face changed and looked at him.  
  
"alright" Vaugh exhaled. Just then Sydney entered. a smile sread across their faces as their eyes locked. weiss smile with them as he was happy for the both of them! Vaughn got off from his chair to go and embrace with his agent/girlfriend as she leaned up to kiss him!  
  
"eww ok guys spare me!!!" Weiss said putting his hand up infront of his face and peeping reluctantly through his fingers.  
  
"sorry" They said in unison  
  
"so who got the pizza money" Weiss asked he was surely starving and he was the one who had to go and get the pizza, since pizza guys actually dont deliver to CIA buildings.  
  
"I do francie lent me some I have to pay her back though, which sucks"  
  
They both looked at her like she was cheap.  
  
"well it's not like we get paied real money is it!" They both nodded agreeing with what she said as they all looked at eachother.  
  
"well lets order and lets get this over with"  
  
"yeah I'm starving"  
  
*15 MINS LATER*  
  
They all sat Silently down in Vaughn's office around his table and began to look at the gadets also learning what the buildings underground looked like so they would have easy access to and from the sub way tunnels. They also, through that time had been informed, that Irina would be the one to crack the tunnels password, which they had no clue of cracking. But Irina had to look at the system to know what she was dealing with. They also found out that if they used any devices such as the coms, that they had to use low frequency because they dont know what kind of protection, such as bombs, were surrounding the so called Vault. They had consulted Jack. Jack had to go and see Irina to find out what kind of lock that surrounds the Vault. But only she would know how to crack it in time without being noticed.  
  
A Hard knock came from the front door as Jack stood there looking inside the Office waiting to be asked in like Vampire.  
  
'what does he want now'  
  
'for some reason syd I dont want to know'  
  
'OH Fuck were in trouble' Sydney said  
  
'why would you say that' Vaughn answered curiously while sniggering on the way she stressed on her swear words.  
  
'do you see that little sadistic smirk look he has in your direction by my guess.... it's you he's after.'  
  
'you're right we are in trouble' Vaughn answered.  
  
'"come in" Vaughn said  
  
"um hello sydney, Weiss, VAUGHN"  
  
'Uh sydney why is he stressing on my name'  
  
'I dont know'  
  
"Mr Vaughn can I talk to you outside please"  
  
Michael gave sydney a look of sheer confusion but there did seem to be a scowl on Jack's face."  
  
"yeah sure" Vaughn got up and went outside with Jack following close behind him.  
  
Vaughn stood ther as Jack closed the door and looked at the Younger agent infront of him. But it was hard for Vaughn to concentrate since he was outside of his office wall and thoughts were flying at him.  
  
'Ooh wedgie'  
  
'These crabs are driving me wild I knew it was wrong to sleep with Kendall'  
  
"so Jack you wanted to talk to m-"  
  
"look listen here, Mr Vaughn, I have seen this stupid love crisis coming from a mile away and what I dont appreciate is you putting my Daughter in a state of mind that will affect her judgement"  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"and end up being dead by SD-6 do you know what they would do if they found you two together they would slaughter you Mr Vaughn and kill sydney"  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"listen to me I'm trying to talk to you"  
  
"no you listen to me" Jack had that look of surprise as he had never put out Vaughn for having this kind of behaviour. Vaughn put his foot down and he put it down firm.  
  
"Your Daughter, Sydney is in serious trouble and I haven't time to stand here and have an argument with you about our relationship. But I can understand why you are upset and you must have seen the footage in the warehouse" Vaughn looked at Jack with a stern glare.  
  
"what footage of the warehouse Mr Vaughn?"  
  
So Devlin didn't open his mouth so big surprise there so where did this sttitude all come from!  
  
"that's not important right now....but someone who is a woman is trying to kill your Daughter and wants to kill Sydney while we are on tomorrow's operation."  
  
"what were did you get this information?"  
  
'uh syd help rescue me from your father I just told him about the person who is trying to kill you and he just asked me where I go this information from'  
  
Sydney stood up and looked through the door.  
  
'just tell him you got the information from an unknown source tracked down on echelon and that the number could not be traced'  
  
'Thanks babe your a life saver' he said as she smiled.  
  
'I know' A grin appeared across Vaughn's face.  
  
"well Mr Vaughn this isn't a smiling matter who is planning to kill my daughter"  
  
"an unknown source tracked down on echelon. Tech guys said that the number couldn't be traced"  
  
"then that information could be useless"  
  
"but I dont like to take my chances, I would rather have sydney alive if I had the chance rather than dead!"  
  
"well I will be looking at the mission while you proceed and if you make an indecent move as handler on my Daughter I promise you the death threat will not only be against my Daughter. Are we clear?"  
  
Vaughn looked at Jack and scowled at him his attitude was juat not needed. He didn't mind Jack, but he didn't like his fatherly anguish against him either, it just gets annoying after a while.  
  
"were crystal!"  
  
"good"  
  
Jack turned around slowly, cutting his eyes at the agent and carried on walking. Vaughn looked at Jacks hands as they were clutched into a fist banging violently against his leg. He was either trying to restrain himself from hitting Vaughn or he was stabbing at his own worry that hid deep inside him for his Daughter.  
  
Sydney came out and joined Vaughn outside the office.  
  
"what was that about?"  
  
"I dont know Syd......Honestly I dont know!"  
  
Note: so guys how was it for you! did you like! another thing that I heard about Vaughn in the season finale is that he has a wife (NO!) and on E! they said they haven't got a person to play that role I already feel like additioning even if I am only 15 years old going to be sixteen in a few weeks (once again feel free to buy me prezzies and send them to me.) and if that wife looks anything like sydney I will know that there is still hope for Vaughn and Sydney. How? you all ask! if she is a agent (Vaughn's wife) there is luck, she can die at any time right (which I can hire a hitman and kill her) and look who is there to comfort him, Sydney! and if she looks like Sydney then you know that Vaughn never got Sydney off of the brain and this wife is just a replacement and a way to end heartache. So is everyone getting my drift ^_^. Ok I have a site but it's not finished and looks a state right now and is a bit empty (really I am working on it) but you can visit my topic board (it takes a bit of time to load) at : www.angelfire.com/linux/firequeen0 then go to topics board. 


	9. Talking to Kendall

Authors note: hey how are you guys?I have actaually realised I have been posting more often I'm proud on me and I have been working my butt of o finish this story eventhough I lik doing it this is chapter 9 and I'm still going strong I haven't got writers block so far I was on the verge of it btu I have overcome it Yey! Well lets get to the story  
  
Vaughn, Weiss and Sydney stood around Kendall, Jack and Phillips.  
  
"Agent Weiss did you go over everything"  
  
"yes sir communication, Gadgets info how to get in and out of the building if problems arise. Everything, but mostly the tech stuff!"  
  
"good" Kandall started pacing "you will leave for Brazil tonight and you will get there at 5 o'clock AM our time" They all nodded. "Agent Vaughn and agent Bristow you will travelling as the married couple so you will have to take these" Kendall passed them the identical matching rings "dont wear them until you have reached the airport for saftey reasons" they nodded.  
  
'I dont want to be stupid but how will Irina get there'  
  
'that's not a stupid question'  
  
"how will Irina Derevko be transported?"  
  
'hey you took my question'  
  
'I know!' Vaughn smiled at her as Jack caught onto the looks between them.  
  
As Jack began to talk.  
  
"Irina Derevko has had a tracker system put deeply imbedded into her skin, it's just like the device I used when we went to retrieve the Rombaldi flower. She will be brought to Brazil at the same time as your team just accompanied by security on another plane."  
  
"so how will we meet her to carry out the mission" Sydney said looking at Vaughn getting ready to stick her tongue out because she got the question out faster than he did.  
  
"you will meet her in the hotel called Jenério Tallon there you will meet all together for one last briefing in room 19C then six hours later the mission should go ahead."  
  
They all looked at eachother nodding understanding their mission.  
  
"Ok when you reach to the restuarant you aill be driven there, you will be asked if you have booked a table. Of course you will say yes, and say it is under the names of Nigel and Sandra Simmons this will also be the name you use to get a room in the hotel."  
  
'eww I have the name Nigel, how worse do these names get'  
  
'uh hello Sandra what's worse'  
  
'I still think Nigel's worse'  
  
'oh whatever Michael'  
  
She cut her eye at him staring at to look back at Kendall.  
  
'Irina will already be there, with a guard who is dressed as her friend and she will come over to you making a comment about a nice couple you are as the Guard tries to distract the staff you will slip off to a door that says staff room and you will know because Agent Weiss explained itto of what to do'  
  
They all nodded and all looked at eachother saying nothing.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, Agent Weiss and Agent Bristow you should go and pack" They nodded as they walked away in different directions.  
  
Jack walked towards Kendall.  
  
"did you hear about the situation?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"and what is being done about saving my Daughters life"  
  
"everything we possibly can"  
  
Jack nodded seriously as he watched his daughter pushing open the door leading to the door outside.  
  
Note: sorry about the seriousness of this chapter it was explaining what was going to happen during the mission and how it would progress. I had to be serious in at least on cant I? I'm about to watch Alias I'm only a 1hr and 30 minutes away and in the all the excitement I can remeber the episodes name but last episode Sloane made that device that made them from the inside out :-( so anyway keep reading and I posting two chapter today yes! 


	10. Approaching the Mission

Authors note:  
Hey guys hows everyone? well I'm good I've finished my exams and I am shit scared of my results! But writing my fanfiction gave me practise for English. Sorry it has taken me so long to update it is mainly because of the exams or I would have updated and I have no internet at home so you cant blame me, can you? so here we have it we are on what chapter number 10 wow I havent written a story this long on fanfiction I normally get to the fifth chapter then give up but I guess Im enjoying myself!! So here we have it! Hey what happened it's like you guys are getting tired off this story already actually I would be too if someone had long gaps in between the times they post! :-( but anyways we are so nearly there to the end guess what only 5 more chappies and if this story extends past 14 chapters I either forgot an important detail or I figured out a way to twist the story a bit.  
  
On the way to the mission  
  
They borded the plane as their eyes scoped around the area for their seats. The plane was a normal size as Vaughn, weiss and sydney approached their seats, that were near the back of the plane. It was easy access to the doors just encase they were found out and comprimised.  
  
Vaughn closed his eyes as sydney guided him to the back of the plane. It was only half full but already the noise was driving him crazy, The thoughts that all griped them was, How will he feel when the plane was completely full?  
  
Sydney stopped and Vaughn opened his eyes as she moved into the window seat and Vaughn sat in the aisle seat. He cradled his head as it really began to thump with voices he was slowly learning how to block them and learn to concentrate at the matters at hand. Sydney looked at him worried as her hand graced itself across his face to touch him he turned to look at her.  
  
"I'll be fine" Vaughn said looking at her lowing her hand to kiss it softly.  
  
She leaned into kiss him, when he flinched back. Vaughn gripped onto his head as he whield out in pain.  
  
"Michael" Sydney and Weiss said in unison as they leaned into him trying to figure out how long would he be able to last on a plane full of people. He looked like he was going crazy on the outside but in the inside he was practically fighting with all the women on the plane.  
  
'she's here in the plane I'm going to get her! look at her with her brown hair stringy hair and that uwful top but it's only a few hours until she's dead'  
  
Vaughn sharply opened his eyes panting hard. they looked at him worried for his face showed nothing but fear.  
  
"what?" Sydney asked knowing that he had just heard something that wasn't right. He gripped on to his head  
  
"she's here"  
  
"who?"  
  
"The person who is trying to kill you she's here on the plane and she know your here.... she can see you. but she sounds so familiar"  
  
The air hostess came over and looked at the stressed Vaughn as his eyes had once again shut and his head leant against the headrest.  
  
"is he going to be ok"  
  
"um we dont know yet he suffers from really bad migrane he takes everything but nothing works I think we are going to have to wait until it passes"  
  
"yeah it always happens" Weiss said adding trying to make it sound so convincing  
  
"well there are about three spaces in 1st class where he can lay down and you and your friend can be together"  
  
"oh thankyou so much" Sydney said looking at Vaughn.  
  
"come on babes you gotta stand for me" Sydney said to Vaughn as he slowly stood and sydney grabbed his arm circulating it around her neck weiss stood and grabbed their hand lugguage while following the air hostess to the 1st class area.  
  
Sydney looked down at appearable weak body that was going through hell. She was grateful at the beginning that this hearing womens voice thing had brought them together but now it was bringing him down and it was really taking it out of him. His limp body and closed eyes were just was resting up agaisnt her as it felt like she was more alike dragging him.  
  
Approaching them there was blonded haired woman who did not stop to let them go through but pushed past them scowling blue eyes piercing at Sydney for no exact reason as she walked by if sydney wasn't holding Vaughn she would go after her and break her bones. But it was like she felt eyes watching her Sydney quickend her step while holding Vaughn. Weiss helped her out by grabbing the other arm and helping her.  
  
"she wants your blood sydney, she wants to make you pay." He said in an eerie tone.  
  
"Vaughn what are you talking about"  
  
"she wants revenge and she wants what's hers"  
  
"did she mention whats hers that I've got"  
  
"No" Vaughn tierd eyes stared at her from the side as they had passed the curtain reaching the 1st class area.  
  
"here you go" the air hostess said as she had an outstreched to them showing them the seats. Sydney placed Vaughn down in the middle so that She and weiss could monitor him. She pushed the lever for him so that it would recline backward into a bed as she rested down on her chair and did the same. Looking at Vaughn's face he was so drawn, so tired. He slowly opened his eyes looking softly at Sydney.  
  
"Hey" she said sofly touching his face running her hand down his jaw bone.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"it must have been a vary a bumpy ride in there" Sydney said massaging his temple "anything I can do to help"  
  
"yeah" Vaughn said dryly "could you kill the whole female population excluding you, my mother and agent phillips" sydney laughed slightly as a smile appeared on his face. She tried to restrain her self for saying to much or thinking to him as she had got so used to it.  
  
"anything that I can do to shut them up"  
  
"somethings just shut my mind up completly" Vaughn smiled at her as she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Michael your in a bad condtion and all you can think of is how to shut up your mind the sexual way ASAP"  
  
He laughed as it seemed that all needed was less people with the population of woman it was like doors and curtain worked in the world of thinking world and now he was practically left alone with a few mindly thoughts of a handful of women and sydney and that's all he could ask for eventhough he wished that the plane was empty and it was only him and sydney as its passengers.  
  
"so what do think gonna happen to me"  
  
"I dont know but this person really wants revenge and the whole give me what is mine"  
  
"so what you are trying to say this person is saying that I have taken some thing away from them and they want revenge for me doing so"  
  
"yeah but I wont let them hurt my baby never"  
  
Sydney smiled as his hand played with the soft texture of her hair as it sent electrifying pulses to other parts of body making her tingle with the great excitment counting the days when Michael c. Vaughn will give her the best sex she had ever had.  
  
'I wish people would the know the meaning of hiring a room this public indeasancy' a woman thought as she observed them.  
  
"Sydney we have an audience"  
  
Sydeny looked at Vaughn about to ask what the hell he was going about until she looked over her shoulder and saw a woman intensly watching them.  
  
"what did she say" Syney whisphred to Vaughn  
  
"that this was a pablic indeacansy and that we should hire a room"  
  
"Well can at least show her bad we need a room"  
  
Vaughn was looking at her suggestivly as his hand that had been stroking her hair hand had gone to the back of her head and clucthed her hair drawing her hungryily towards him. she parted her lips accepting the kiss that he put forth to her she smiled while he kissed her as they could hear the woman calling for the hostess as they parted and closed their eyes and pretending they were sleeping. As the woman ran to the womans desperate cry of indesancyas she pointed to them.  
  
'yeah there in trouble now knowone can have fun with out me joining in"  
  
a smile appeared on Vaughns face as the hostess came over to them and awoke them.  
  
"um there are people on this plane who are reporting that you have been taking part in a crime of Public indecansy"  
  
"what us weve been sleeping this whole time"  
  
"yeah"  
  
The hostess left as Sydney became slight childish and stuck out her toungue to the evil woman. Vaughn sniggered at her gesture and put his head back on the rest.  
  
Weiss turned around and looked at him as he had not reclined his seat.  
  
"hey guys can you keep your hands to yourself. If your forgetting people from Sd-6 could be watching"  
  
"yeah weiss whatever"  
  
Vaughn's thoughts were some how clicking into place. He heard that voice before and it was aching him that he could not exactly put a finger on it, it made him want to go wild he sat there and thought while sydney was curled up like a cat right next to him and resting her head on Vaughn's chest as his partner turned around.  
  
"hey buddy what's up"  
  
"Weiss I've heard that voice before the person who is trying to kill sydney I've heard it beofre I just can't put my finger on it!" Vaughn looked at his partner as he began to recline his seat as well.  
  
"well have you seen anyone on the plane you recoginize"  
  
"My eyes have been closed when we were walking onto the plane and they were practically closed when we got here, I really dont know"  
  
"do you want to scope the area out"  
  
"and leave sydney here no way ok!"  
  
"fine, come on something anything you must remember at least what this person's facial features are like"  
  
"hey if I knew what her facial features looked I would know who it is so stop saying stupid things like that!"  
  
"Sorry ok we have to-" weiss saw the look on his partners face change again. "what" he whispers.  
  
'look at her sleeping I can't wait until this plane lands and there is a gun wound thorugh head but shouldn't I do it then it would look too obvious.'  
  
"The person is in this section"  
  
"what!"  
  
'look at her like a little baby sleeping away, while she is causing the world pain, we all suffer'  
  
"the voices sound slightly different, it has an acent"  
  
"so you're saying there's two trying to kill her!"  
  
"that could be the case, but in a way they do sound the same"  
  
The flight attendant comes up to them asking if they wanted a glass of water or any thing they replied slowly breaking off their coversation to say no but as they look at the person infront of them they both pulled back in horror, as they remebered her picture, her face that dark coloured skin and that slight accent. She smiled at them and then she looked at Sydney still curled up on him and sleeping. Vaughn shook his head as he was about to grab her neck when Weiss pulled his hand back. As he looked at the detonater possibly to the plane in her hand. She once again looked at her Sydney as word falter ot of her mouth.  
  
"protect her........ because she is definately going to need it"  
  
She said walking away as they finally knew who was going to try and take down sydney once and for all. Coming to take what's hers, it's her dignity. It's Anna Espinosa. Anna is going to kill Sydney.  
  
Note: dun, dun, dun........cliff hanger! :-) I dont know whent eh next chapter will be out be least you know who apparently is meant to kill Sydney. (FEATURED WORD) APPARENTLY :-) ANOTHER TWIST ON THE WAY! see you later!  
  
*Firequeen* 


	11. Touching Down

Authors note: I have just finished this, I have been slacking off all week and today I just sat down at my computer and just let idea flow from that tiny brain of mine. So how has everyone been I was surprised about the last chapter I only got 2 reviews *sad now* but I guess I am taking long to update so I say I agree with everyone going away! Well my website is still being made but now I have got a message board attached so if you just want to make topic to chat about go to at my Computer and just type so I dont know and plus I dont like writing cute parts but I like writing dis trubing parts like in my New posts of My heart still beats check it out, please!!!!!!!!!! we are only 5 chapters or possibly six from the ending yeah and it's my birthday in 16 days yippie I'll finally after so much waiting be 16. And my friends keep teasing me cus I've left school, done my GCSE'S and I'm still not 16 cus all of them are. It's not my fault that my mother concieved me late is it! As I may warn you like I have in so many other chapters I do not have spell checker and some of the time don't proof read my work. One because I have a job and get tierd and I can't be bothered and I like people's opinion like that anon person who left a review!!!! but anyways I dont know when the next chappie will be out but along the lines of next week. ^_^ see ya! 


	12. Hotel Arangements

Authors note: Well this is the twelfth chapter, gosh I'm writing a frickin book. I can't believe it. I slowly but surely have passed the hundred mark.....well just by 5 reviews but I'm so happy!!!! Once again I have my friends scowling at me!!!!! I now have a chat room on my site and I really wish for people to go there and chat in it but I should say that when I have actually finished the site shouldn't I. But anyway's you can go in there but I have invite more people!!!! I just found out that alias (over here) the third season isn't going to start until next year March, but Sky is actually having thoughts of not buying the next season Because there are not a lot of viewers on cable but there are a lot on normal tv and on normal tv they haven't even started season 2 yet!!!! well here it is chapter 12  
  
Hotel arrangements.  
  
Vaughn's eyes heavily opened as he laid on the bed. He groaned as an intense pain shot through his skull, causing his eyes to close again wishing that had never dared to open them.  
  
He heard a calming voice beside him, And he felt her hands entwined in his hair, caressing the silky texture.  
  
"Michael" He heard the voice say.  
  
He turned his head to see Sydney sitting beside the bed watching him very closely.  
  
"Ummmm......" he groaned "What happened to me?"  
  
"You fainted and fell down the stairs leading out to the ground of the airport. The medics checked you out and drove us here"  
  
Vaughn looked around at the beautiful room as the slight cream walls blended in with the gold that was placed around the room. It was very spacious and had a massive television implanted into the wall. He looked at the four posted bed he laid upon and had to start asking questions.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Our hotel room, it's gorgeous isn't it. The CIA has good taste!"  
  
"I agree, where is everybody else?"  
  
"Weiss is down the hall and Irina is down the hall as well with a couple of Guards. She getting 24 hour watch." Vaughn nodded his and yowled. He felt that bruised feeling all over his body, it practically throbbed.  
  
"How bad do I look" his eyes lazily looking at her. She looked at him with a smile playing upon her face.  
  
"Not that bad"  
  
'Syd stop lying to him!! opps I thought that!' Vaughn looked at her as she looked away.  
  
"Ok so you have a few cuts and bruises here and there it's not as bad as you think it might look."  
  
'Yeah right...... crap I've done it again'  
  
Vaughn realised that there was a mirror opposite him as he sat up and looked in the mirror. He was so taken back he slid down the bed head so he couldn't see his face.  
  
"Syd how could you lie to me, Half of my face is purple"  
  
"I didn't think it would matter too much"  
  
"Didn't think it would matter......syd I really don't think Irina can make that comment that we look like a cute couple anymore on the mission! I think the comment would have to be changed to: you have a very pretty wife, shame about you. Or how do such pretty women, end up with such ugly men" he leaned back up against the head board and closed his eyes.  
  
She grabbed hold of his hand stroking it with her thumb.  
  
"Well, I still think you look gorgeous" he opened his eyes and slowly looked at her even though it hurt to turn his neck. Actually it hurt to do anything he was doing right now but he still did it.  
  
"Go on" Vaughn said and smiled.  
  
Sydney shook her head smiling  
  
"And those purple bruises were only put there to hide your beauty....do you see what the devil can do"  
  
She laughed as he broke into laughter as well. "were quite and loony pair aren't we"  
  
"Yeah and that's the way I like it"  
  
he smiled as he budged up and she sat next to him.  
  
"You know the doctors said you shouldn't do that much movement Mr Vaughn for two days so I think that Weiss might have to cover for you"  
  
"There is no way I am sitting in this bed and letting you go on a mission; no way! and you become his wife....your my wi-" Vaughn realised what he said and felt sydney's eyes looking at him.  
  
Vaughn hung his head in embarrassment, as he heard himself slightly telling some truth of what he only dreamed would happen. But he must say he feel's closer to that dream just by wearing the ring that he bore on his finger and also being in a real relationship with her, and not the one's that he imagined in his head night after night.  
  
"Fine but I just don't want anything to happen to you"  
  
"Nothing will. And anyway it's you I'm worried about" Vaughn's hand graced her face and cupped it to look at her. "just promise me you will wear that vest when we go out" She nodded at him as he looked deeply into her eyes. Their faces inches apart from each other as Vaughn's lips were just aching to touch hers.  
  
"Is there any champagne lying about, I feel like getting drunk even though I know I can't, and it will probably ease the pain." as he intentionally broke the eye lock that they had held. He swore he heard Jack's voice warning him in his head.  
  
He shook it off and looked at her again.  
  
"Yeah there is but you can't have any. The doctor injected 5mls of morphine into your arm so that you didn't have so much pain so you cant exactly drink right now"  
  
"Great, what next I can't piss either"  
  
"Michael"  
  
"Sorry I just sometimes get those bad annoying funny alerts"  
  
"Yeah I noticed!" she said rubbing his arm which did seem to have any bruising on it. Michael looked at her rubbing him, and had to say what was on his mind, which was her father.  
  
"Sydney let me tell you this, and I think you may find this funny, but I swear I can hear your fathers voice in my head"  
  
"What!" she said in a very confused way, looking at him with a very weird look across her face.  
  
"I think it's that conversation we had outside of the office door that did it" Vaughn said looking at the blue sheets that lay under him.  
  
"You never told me what actually happened in that incident. You just told me that you didn't know what it was about"  
  
"He told me to keep away from you, far away as possible and making death threats against me"  
  
"Like he usual does." She said having no worry of what her father had to say.  
  
"No, it felt different I actually felt bad for doing what I've done with you in the warehouse not regretting though."  
  
"Well I'm a very bad girl, for doing it as well you know"  
  
"But it acceptable for you because your all powerful and everything. And you can get away with it by saying: 1) that you can kick their arse and 2) That Jack is your father!!!"  
  
"Vaughn Do you love me. cause I'm all powerful and everything and I can make you twirl like a pretzel" she straddled him with a smile over her face looking at him deeply and Long fully into his eyes  
  
"No" he said very strongly and then smiled. He touched the nape of her neck, looking at her.  
  
"I like you for your heart" He kissed her chest slowly and gently. "I like for your mind," he kissed her forehead. "I like you for you personality," he kissed her cheek. "And I just love you generally." He whispered a kiss on her lips and pulled away. A shy smile came over her face wishing he didn't pull away from that kiss.  
  
"Mr Vaughn for pulling away from that kiss you will be turned like pretzel"  
  
"Well, I can now thank the doctor who invented Morphine, cause I've got a serious feeling that I'm going to need it. But knowing you want to turn me like a pretzel you can go through some pain too."  
  
She looked at him with a wonderous look. How could she go through pain when she the one whose doing all the damage?  
  
"I know you like how warm this position is because you just thought it, but I can manipulate you cause you know it's really cold in the bed sometimes and you really need someone to cuddle up to. Well think of the endless winters being all cold and everything and I'll be in the hospital recovering from being spun like a pretzel"  
  
"That's not going to happen"  
  
"And why not! enlighten me"  
  
"Because when you get some of this you will be begging for more"  
  
"Is it now...well let's test that theory"  
  
"Testing sounds definitely good"  
  
"But I don't feel like testing right now" Vaughn said looking away from Sydney.  
  
Sydney was taking her other leg off Vaughn.  
  
"Fine don't play with me" Sydney said in a quite childish tone that it made Vaughn laugh.  
  
He grabbed her by her waist.  
  
"Ok now I feel like playing" he said pulling back across to straddle him.  
  
"Oh now you wan to play I can't bothered no more" she turned sticking her nose high in the air.  
  
"Oh cant you now" she felt his hand on her back massaging it slightly with his hands.  
  
'Fuck it' she thought. She went for Vaughn.  
  
Sydney's lips came down on Vaughn's as he motioned his arm around her waist steadying her while he kissed back with eager passion. His hands was at the bottom of her shirt and fingered the bottom of the material before lifting the shirt right over her head but flinching in the pain that vibrated through his body. But also what ran through it was excitement the same excitement that he had in the warehouse that same urge that just made him go on. everything seemed to be going ten times quicker than it really was. Vaughn lips aproached Sydney's stomach.  
  
She leant back as she watched Vaughn kiss her stomach with such gentleness. He stopped where her jeans stopped him and worked his way back up to her lips. Her hands went up his shirt letting her fingers run down his slight abs and she pulled the top off slowly remembering the pain he was going through.  
  
'Gimmie all you got' she thought as she smiled hazily at Vaughn. A mischievous smile appeared on his face.  
  
He grabbed her by her waist throwing her on the space right next to him where she lay flat and he rolled completely on top of her pinning her hands against the bed head. She smiled.  
  
He looked at her as she looked so attractive just lying there jeans and bra.  
  
"You look so beautiful" as he began to kiss her that was the last thing that was said before they started ripping off each others clothes and showing each other things that they only wished to see.  
  
They fell asleep in each others arms, overwhelmed of what they had just done. It replayed over and over in each others minds like a new film they had just watched.  
  
Sleepily in the bed as Michael awoke to a knocking on his door.  
  
He looked at Sydney and smiled as she was still fast asleep He kissed her forehead, and flinched while he left the bed. He felt pain vibrating through his legs as he took each step. He felt pleasantly numb while throwing a robe over himself and answering the door. Opening it just a crack to see who it was.  
  
Weiss eyes looked down at the robe and just guessed what Vaughn had been doing for hours since he got in the room.  
  
"So you hit jackpot" Weiss said aloud.  
  
Vaughn stepped out the door and closed it behind him  
  
"I wouldn't refer to it like that, more alike I hit heaven"  
  
Vaughn smiled with a smile on his face it felt like him and Vaughn were having one of those girlie moments. Weiss punched him the arm slightly as he flinched.  
  
"So how was it?" He stood their wanting details about every scream, every precise detail he could get.  
  
"That's for me to know Eric" Vaughn said and smiled at the young maid down the hall watching him in the robe.  
  
'wouldn't I like to scream like that' The maid said as she smiled back.  
  
"Not even a clue?"  
  
"Not even a clue."  
  
"And you haven't recovered from rolling down the steps"  
  
"No" He rubbed his face and touched what supposedly is a black eye.  
  
"But how do you feel now?"  
  
"Much better"  
  
"I bet!" Vaughn hit across the head and stood there shaking his head at him.  
  
"So what did you want?"  
  
"Plans have been changed for the mission we are not going to attack the building early in the morning because it would be easy to state facial wise who was here in the building by a face recognition system. So we will hit it tonight because there will be a lot of people there. At 21:00 hours we head out, be ready by then. Oh and we will be briefing about 6"  
  
"Ok I'll tell Sydney"  
  
"Oh another thing tell sydney she's a great screamer I heard her all the way down the hall" Vaughn hit his partner and gave him an evil look.  
  
He re-entered the bedroom, closing the door in front of him, smiling knowing that they were both touching what they always wanted... normal life's.  
  
TBC......  
  
Note: so guys you first lovey dovey scene, which I am so bad at writing! My mum says I'm too tomboyish and I really believe that's true I mean I go to an all girl school but I have more friends which are boys than girls! I finally for once in my life of writing this fanfic kept to my deadline!! yeah! ^_^ I'm getting ready to watch alias tonight the episode endgame is on tonight and I cant wait and after that fight scene in Truth takes time I really hate Sark!!!! Anyways have a good read and please, please review On the Run!!! (my heart still beats) 


	13. Waiting for the evening

Authors note: This is the 13th chapter and I have so far 109 reviews to everybody else they would say it's quite bad but In my books I would say I've done great this is the most reviews for a story I have ever had but I guess I've lost my touch Cus my reviews have gone down (way down) but even though that has happened I'm still gonna write it cus I love this story, except for running out of lines for people to think (not!) I decided I am going to do an outtakes chapter with all the thoughts that I didn't put in and ones I considered. So anyways here's my next chapter:  
  
Waiting for the evening  
  
Vaughn stood there and looked at Sydney who was now looking sleepily towards smiling through her hazy eyesight. Vaughn smiled back as he approached the bed and slipped in as he kissed her on her forehead. He looked down at her and just smiled, he couldn't help he was remembering what had happened a few hours ago.  
  
His hands were in her hair she closed her eyes and slightly yawned. She broke out of the spell that he was creating with his fingers and sat up next to him, leaning against him cuddling for warmth against his body.  
  
"Morning" she said as she looked out the window, slightly stretching he watched her.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise and he kissed her in her hair as she settled down next to him.  
  
"Morning sweetie" He smiled as she liked the sound of that, liking the way he said it. Waking next to Michael was like a dream.  
  
"How's your head I heard you wince when you left the bed!"  
  
"Kind of sore and so are other parts of my body" he said and smiled, she chocked on her laugh and looked at him. But he swore she was sleeping when he left the bed he thought, is she that aware of her surroundings  
  
"Who was that at the door?"  
  
"Oh it was Weiss"  
  
"What did he want?" Sydney said as she kissed his hand, which she now caressed from the knuckle to the fingertips.  
  
"The mission has been moved back until this evening because less suspicion would be raised" He looking at her as his eyes kept on looking at her lips then her eyes.  
  
"So that leaves time for other activities" Vaughn's phone began to ring.  
  
"such as what" He said in a playful manner and raised eyebrows looking at her as he rose off the bed to get in it while it still rung in his pocket on the floor.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" She said holding his hand pulling him back on to the bed.  
  
"Syd I'm tempted really, but I have to get that" She let him go as he searched his pockets from his phone. He found it and answered the call.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Mr Vaughn, I was just checking on how you are doing" Vaughn now wished he had never picked up the phone.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"And hows Sydney"  
  
"She's fine"  
  
"And where is she?"  
  
"She's...down the hall" Vaughn said looking at Sydney with help me written all over it.  
  
"Have you heard about the change in the mission?"  
  
"Yes!...um... Look Jack My battery is about to go I'll have to hang up okay"  
  
"Yes okay" Before Jack could say any cryptic words, Vaughn ended the phone call.  
  
And let out the breath he realised he was holding.  
  
"Let me guess my father"  
  
"How could you guess?"  
  
"You always do that after you have a conversation with him"  
  
"Do what"  
  
"Breathe out"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Fine if you say so"  
  
"I do say so!!"  
  
Vaughn looked at her Laughing shaking his head at her she smiled back at him pulling him back on the bed on top of her. Kissing him as his sense woke up and started to kiss her back. Vaughn took off the robe that he wrapped around himself and joined Sydney under the covers for another of Sydney's ideas.  
  
The sun shone through the blinds that were on the window into Vaughn's eyes. He felt a slight breeze on his naked body as he pulled the covers over himself, then he realised that the bed felt a bit empty, he rolled over to see Sydney's body imprint in the bed which proved that she was there but she was no where to be seen. He looked up to see the big doors leading out to the luscious balcony was open and Sydney in white slippers and her night clothes standing out there with the wind tousling her hair, she looked like she was in deep thought mode and knew that when she did that something was wrong, something that she didn't like was playing on her mind.  
  
He got up and put on a pair of boxers and wrapped a robe around him and went to meet her outside.  
  
Sydney stood there thinking about her future that's if she was going to have after tonight. She looked down at all the people going around with their normal lives and she envied them. She wished that she could have a normal job with a normal mother and father and a normal boyfriend, which she doesn't have to run and hide with even though she loved Vaughn she wished he was just a normal guy.  
  
The wind blew her face as it was whispering it own little death wishes to her, a tear slid down her eye.  
  
Just then she felt hands lock around her waist. She smiled as Vaughn gave her what she needed a loving hug.  
  
"Hey baby what are you doing out here? It's quite chilly"  
  
"Yeah that's surprising because we are in Brazil"  
  
"Yeah" Then she had realised she had the door open and it's breezy and it was sunny, she wondered if she had woken up Vaughn.  
  
"Sorry honey did I wake you?"  
  
"No not really, but I realised you were gone so I just thought I would come and join you and find out what's wrong"  
  
That was a stupid question for someone who was supposedly was going to get killed by this evening. He kissed her head. As another tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"Just think about it just in a few hours I might not be able to do this..... To hold you, to talk to you"  
  
"Syd don't think like that...please, we need to think positive and I need you here I don't know what life would be life without you!"  
  
"Well it's hard not to think about it, if it was you, you would do the same. I'm 29 and I'm going to die....that's just great"  
  
"syd please" He turned her around to face him as his heart ached seeing her giving up so quickly not even with a fight "were going to get through this. God gave me this gift for a reason and I'm planning to use it, I promise I'll protect you...I promise I'll protect you Syd...with my life!"  
  
She looked at him through her teary eyes to look at his. His Hazel eyes were swimming in his salty tears. She nodded her head to say that she had understood. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a hug she closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her eyes as well as Vaughn's. She pulled back to look at him he looked back at her as they held this gaze for along time as if they were remembering what each other looked like. Vaughn closed the gap between them as this kiss was not only for the love of them both, but it was comfort, comfort both of them needed. They stood there on the balcony as Vaughn opened his robe and wrapped it around her shivering body.  
  
They both thought it would be best if they had some breakfast the last time they had food was on the plane and that was nine hours ago. They washed up got clothed Sydney was fitting on her bullet-proof vest on when there was a knock on the door. Vaughn grabbed his gun and went towards the door  
  
"Who is it?" They both tensed up.  
  
"It's Eric" They breathed out and Vaughn opened the door.  
  
Weiss eyes were greeted by the gun that Vaughn had in his hands. "Hey what's with the gun?"  
  
"Precaution" Vaughn said as Weiss walked in a saw Sydney Doing up her shirt.  
  
"You guys didn't just"  
  
"No" They said in unison.  
  
"Gosh just asking don't kill me! I just stopped by to ask do want to go and get breakfast because I am famished, I've been practically working all- night while you guys have been getting groined with each other"  
  
They both looked at the floor embarrassed.  
  
"And Sydney truthfully you should be porn actress cause the screaming-"  
  
"Ok that's enough Weiss" Sydney said as she approached the door, cutting off his sentence so that it would avoid him getting her fist across his face. "Well let's get going" she opened the door as the lead out the door in a single file, down to the restaurant.  
  
Note: RESTAURANT THOUGHTS NEXT!!!!! This should definitely fun to write! sorry it took so long to update someone erased all my notes that I had for the story so I had to sort that out so sorry about that and finally the internet has been cut off in my house so that's another reason,. I just saw the last ep of alias for the second season (I must say good stuff) not as good as the last finale but it was alright. Me and my alias friends were talking down the phone while watching the last episode and when francie (or Allison) was getting shot we all started laughing because the way her eyes just bulged up like they were going to burst made us crack up!!! Does anyone know what the DVD's are going to have on them and what is the American pricing of them! So I can work out what it would be in pounds (or if anyone knows the English pricing that would save me a whole lot of trouble)!!!! (So I can start saving!) Hey I've got a telling fic out (I know what your thinking gosh how many telling fics do we have to read) but if you want to it's called Coming to Terms! I'll get the next chapters out soon and do any alias fans chat on Lycos? Because every night I open an alias cabin in the cabin area and a few people come in so you can come along and join.  
  
Luv you all  
  
*Firequeen* 


End file.
